To Love you
by dontbreakme
Summary: Katara and Zuko have been secret lovers for the past three years. Now with Aang so close to mastering Fire, the last element, Katara becomes pregnant with Zuko’s child. Not wanting to burden Aang’s journey or ruin Zuko’s honor she runs…
1. prologue

It was a dark, rainy night. Katara sat at the bottom of a tree crying. Where do I go? There's no place to go. She tried to get up to move but slipped and fell in the mud. She wasn't very far from camp, and had to keep moving before daybreak or else they might find her.

Katara gripped the mud and started throwing it at a tree. Why did this have to happen now? All I needed was a month or two. Aang is so close to mastering fire, to fight the Fire Lord, to ending the war. And I go and ruin all of it! She started panting a little as she clamed down.

There's no way Aang would fight Ozai if knew about this. He would hate me if he found out. I tried not to cry but it was no use, tears burned down the side of my face. Zuko, my Zuko what should I do? I got up again as I began to move.

I still couldn't believe this was happening. It was only a few weeks ago last time I saw Zuko…

_Flashback_

_We were staying in a village for a few days to gather supplies when a Fire Navy ship appeared at the docks. "Katara, Aang we should get back to Appa and leave before they have a chance to find us!" _

"_Yeah you're right, let's go Katara." Aang agreed._

_Now of course I couldn't past up a chance to visit Zuko. "But we still need supplies, and the next village is really far away. I'll go get the supplies and meet you back at the camp, okay." I was about to turn and leave when Sokka grabbed my arm._

"_No way, that's way too dangerous of a job for a girl to handle!"_

"_Uh- guys," Aang said in the background but we just ignored him. _

"_Oh and what's that suppose to mean!" Sokka can be so sexist!_

"_Guys."_

"_It means that girls are weaker then men and shouldn't have to deal with such dangerous situation!" _

"_Guys!" Aang yelled at the top of his lungs._

"_What!" We said in unison._

"_Keep yelling like that and the fire benders might find you," mocked a masculine voice. _

_We all looked to see Zuko standing on a rock above us. Even though Zuko and I have been secretly dating each other for three years, he was still after Aang so he can regain his honor. I couldn't exactly let Sokka and Aang know that I was dating the enemy so we promised when we had to fight, we'd pretend there was nothing between us._

"_Run!" Aang yelled and we all went in three different directions. _

"_Follow them," Zuko dictated as he ran after Aang._

_I ran threw bushes dodged branches as I thought I was running in a straight line but somehow I ended up right back where I started. It had been a bout a half hour so I figured I would be safe since everyone would still be looking in the forest. There wasn't any real sign of the campsite, so I just started backing away towards the village when I bumped into Zuko, and was about to fall down when he caught me._

"_I knew you would fall for me, Katara," he tilted his head backwards as he grinned. He has such a cocky attitude but I guess that's part of why I love him. _

_He ended up taking me to his ship and into his room. No one noticed or if they did they didn't want to question Zuko. _

_He locked his door then placed me on the bed. He passionately kissed me then said, "it's been to long."_

_I laughed, "It's only been a week," as I kissed back. _

_(Lemon scene) _

_Let your imagination go wild_

_(End lemon scene) _

_Next thing I knew it was almost morning, and I was laying next to Zuko. "I have to get going." _

"_Can't you stay a little longer, please?" It's always so cute when he begs. _

"_Sokka and Aang will get worried. Besides we'll probably be doing this next week if you keep stalking us like this."_

"_We'll do this again tomorrow if that's a promise."_

_I lifted my self out of bed, "I love you," he said as we kissed one last time before I left._

"_I love you too, be safe." And with that I left._

_End Flashback_

That one night screwed up everything. I started running now, I have to get out of here. It was a few days after that when I realized that I had missed my period. I didn't think it was that big of a deal at first, but then a few days ago when I threw up in the morning… it just clicked… I- I was pregnant.

A/N: So that was the first chapter, pretty bad if you ask me but it's late and I'm just trying to procrastinate from doing my math homework. Anyway tell me what you think, it will get better but an idea would be appreciated.


	2. missing

"Prince Zuko," Called Iroh as he walked into the training room. "There's been sighting of the Avatar on an island near by. Shall we set course?"

"Yes, uncle," Zuko didn't even look up. He was smiling inwardly, it had been a while since Katara and him had had a chance to "catch up."

"Have you made a plan yet, Zuko?"

"Yes Uncle, the Avatar shall not escape this time," Zuko said with as much confidence as ever.

His uncle smiled at this. He knew that there wasn't really a plan and that he just wanted to see the water bender. For quite some time now he had been aware of the relationship going on between Zuko and the water bender, however he was planning on waiting until Zuko was ready to tell him. He didn't want to do anything to agitate the prince, since he has been in a good mode ever since they've been seeing each other.

--------------

It was now late in the afternoon and Aang was barely getting out of their sleeping bags. He yawn, then scratched the back of his head as he looked around. He noticed right away that is was already about midday, Momo was sleeping on Sokka's face, and Katara was no where in sight.

He walked over to Sokka's sleeping bag and started nudging him, "Hey Sokka, get up!" It seemed as if he mumbled something in coherent since Momo was still on his face. He still didn't budge so Aang gave up on been nice and ended up used his water bending to pour water on Sokka's face.

"Aaah!" Sokka instantly jerked up. "What's the big idea, Aang?"

"I can't find Katara! She didn't make breakfast this morning, she didn't even wake us up for that matter!"

"Is she mad at one of us? Women need their space, sometimes it's good to give them what they think they need," Sokka said nonchalantly. Actually Sokka was really worried but he didn't want Aang to worry even more. "I'm sure she'll be back in a little while."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Aang was reluctant, but he knew that if Sokka wasn't too worry then he shouldn't be either.

--------------

Zuko's ship had finally made it to shore. "Search the area, if the Avatar is here then I want him found!" Zuko went into the forest himself to search too.

"Prince Zuko," His uncle yelled from the ship, "Don't forget to bring back tea!" Zuko grunted as he continued into the forest.

--------------

Sokka and Aang had been waiting for hours for any sign of Katara, but with no luck. "Hey, you know what might help, Sokka?"

Sokka looked up as if he was waiting for the answer. "If we actually go look for her!"

"Fine, fine we'll go look, but she probably just lost time while shopping or something."

They got up and started heading in the direction of the village.

When they came to a clearing in the forest, Sokka noticed the Navy Ship. "Duck!" He pushed Aang into a bush so they couldn't be spotted by the ship.

"Hey, what's going on, Sokka?" Sokka pointed over the bush, then they both peeked over the bush to see the ship. "Do you think they have Katara on there?"

"Probably, I mean she wouldn't go to the village without at least leaving a note."

"But you said she'd be in the village earlier."

"Yeah well, I lied. She's on that ship, we have to go save her!"

--------------

Katara woke up inside a cave. She looked out to see the rain had passed. She tried to stand up, but felt a sensation of nausea flowing towards her head and threw up. Morning sickness was not fun.

She was really hungry, but couldn't stand the thought of food, if that made any sense. She decided to keep going since the boys would probably realize she's missing already, and have gone to go look for her.

After a mile, she realized how hungry she really was. How can there be nothing to eat around here? She held her stomach as she felt it rumbled.

She kneed down as she thought of the fact that she wouldn't have any more nice sleeping bags or the less the occasionally fish that Sokka would catch. While on the ground she felt the ground vibrate a little. Crap what's that? She peaked over a bush to see people in uniforms walking her way. No, this can't be happening, what if they're fire nation? They might take me to Zuko! I jumped into bush to hide.

"Hey, I think I heard something from over there!" One solider said to the next, as they came closer. Crap, crap, crap.

I could hear them walking right in front of the bush I was in, "I don't see anything, it was probably just an animal." Yes! They started walking away when my stomach growled. Damn you stomach! You've betrayed me again!

I closed my eyes as I could feel the solider peeking through the bush. "Katara?"

--------------

Sokka and Aang ambushed the ship. They took guards down at every turn, they even had Prince Zuko on his knees graveling in minutes. At least that's how Sokka figured it would be.

What really happened was Aang and Sokka ran on to the ship and ramped one guard in the back when he wasn't looking. It only took a few seconds after that until they were completely surrounded. "Hey Sokka," Aang whispered, "maybe we should have came up with a plan."

"We had a plan remember, to save Katara."

"I meant a good one," Aang sighed, it didn't look like they would have an easy time getting out of this one.

"So you finally decided to give up, Avatar?" Zuko said as he came onto the ship.

"Yeah right! Where's Katara, we know you have her!"

"Katara? Y- you me-an she's missing?"

A/N: Thank you so much for all the review I got, I'm so happy. Anyway I didn't reread over this so if there's a mistake somewhere deal with it (didn't mean to sound too harsh there) unless it's like to the point where it doesn't make sense, then tell me. I thought it was kind of slow myself, but I don't know. Hope you like it!


	3. a new home

I looked up really slowly, and was shocked to find, "Suki?"

"Katara! Are you okay? Why are you hiding in a bush?"

I felt so relived, "Suki." I cried hysterically as I jumped up to hug her. We really hadn't spend too much time together when we were back in Kyoshi, but we bonded enough for me to see her somewhat of an older sister. I mean she was strong, brave, and a feminist you can't have a better sister then that.

I could tell that Suki was really confused, but she didn't say anything. She just stood there are held me like she understood what I was going through. It was so comforting.

------------

"Answer me Avatar! Where is Katara?" Zuko tried really hard to keep a cool, uncaring face, but he completely failed. You could see the flames rising out of his eyes.

"You should know, Zuko! We're not the ones who ordered her to be kidnapped!" Aang was just as furious as Zuko, how dare he try to play off kidnapping Katara!

"What are you talking about?"

"When we woke up this morning she was already gone, and your ships were already docked here. Stop denying it, we know you took her!"

Zuko's world collapsed, they didn't know where she was, he didn't know where she was… she could have been kidnapped or even even… dead.

"Why do you care anyway, Zuko?" Sokka glared at Zuko.

How dare he! How dare he assume that he doesn't care for Katara at all! Zuko To set Sokka on fire right here and now. It would show too much emotion though, it would ruin everything they had worked for the last three years.

"Guards, take them to the cells."

------------

I had finally clamed down enough to tell Suki what was happening. To say the least she didn't approve too much on who I had the baby with, but she was still really supportive.

"So what are you doing here?" We were pretty far away from Kyoshi.

"Oh there's been word of a Fire navy ship coming this way, so a nearby village sent for our help. Apparently all the warriors have gone to war and with avatar sightings around they just felt safer with some extra protection."

"So when do you think you're going to be done?" I tried to avoid eye contact. I have no where else to go, please say you'll be leaving soon!

"I'm not sure. It depends on how long the Fire Navy ships stay." I think she got the hint, "When we're done with this job, Katara. Would you like to live with me in Kyoshi?"

I felt like crying again, "Yes, that'd be great." Suki is so understanding.

------------

"Prince Zuko," Called his uncle. "What are you going to do now?"

"We're going to find the water peasant and deliver her to the fire nation along with the Avatar to make sure he doesn't put up a fight." Zuko said secretly hoping his uncle would forget why they were going to search for Katara. "Now the kidnappers couldn't have gotten too far away so have the soldiers search the area. Leave no rock unturned, I want her found!"

"Yes, Prince Zuko." Iroh said then left to tell the other guards.

He picked up three cups of tea from the kitchen and headed towards the prisoner's cells. "Hello, would you two like a cup of tea."

"No, what we'd like is to get out of here." Sokka said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry but I can not let you go, Prince Zuko would me more furious then he already is." Iroh took one cup then pushed other two cups towards Aang and Sokka.

Aang looked annoyed too as he tried to mumble something. They were forced to tie him up since they knew that he would easily escape with his air bending if they didn't. Iroh and Sokka didn't seem to notice though.

"So where is the great Prince Zuko anyway."

"Probably ordering the soldiers to find Katara, still." This perked Sokka's attention.

"Why does he care?"

"Zuko has one of those no one tortures his enemies but him rules." Okay it was a total lie, but Iroh realized that Sokka didn't know about there relationship. It was probably best for him to stay in the dark a little longer.

"Figures!" Sokka turned away facing the corner signaling that the conversation was over.

Iroh sighed as he left the cups and walked back up to the deck. He noticed Prince Zuko walking off the ship. "Prince Zuko, where are you going."

"Those guards are incompetent, I'm going to look for her myself!" Iroh smiled at this, he loves her.

------------

"Suki!" yelled another solider as she came running towards us. "Fire benders are heading towards the village we have to get over there!"

"Okay round everybody up, and let's go." She turned to me, "Katara, it might be Zuko, it could be dangerous if you came with me."

"But I want to help! Zuko probably doesn't even know I'm gone yet. Please let me help!" She frowned, I could tell she didn't want me to get hurt, but I could totally handle this.

A piercing scream could be heard in the background. "Fine but if anything happens I want you to go back to the ship. It's a mile west." Everyone had gathered around already, "Let's go!"

The town wasn't too far away, only about half a mile. The town looked completely deserted: not a soul on the street, no one even peaked outside. I could hear the stomping of the fire benders feet.

"Go find a water supply, Katara. We're going for a surprise attack." They climbed on top of a roof, and started jumping from one to another, while I started looking for the village's water supply

I ran every where but couldn't find one. "Hey Miss, over here." I hear in a low whisper. I turned my head to see an old man, "Hurry before you're spotted by the fire benders."

I ran over to the man, "Do you know where the water supply is?"

"Huh? It rains so often here we don't need one. Now get inside." Great this is just my day.

"Sorry but I have to go, keep safe," I said as I ran off. I still had the water that was in my skin, and that should be enough with Suki and her warriors help.

I turned at the end of the road and saw two fire benders harassing a poor man. I grinned my teeth as I ran towards them and took out my skin. I threw two water whips at them, and they went down easily. "Miss, behind you!"

I turned around to see a fire ball headed right at me. Crap, I shut my eyes and prepared for the worst, there's no way I can move out of the way fast enough. I could feel the heat on my skin when I was pushed out of the way. I opened my eyes to see Suki holding me.

"Watch where your going," She said as two of her warriors attacked the fire bender.

"Let her go!" I turned my head to look for the source of the noise.

"Zuko!"


	4. goodbye for now

I was about to run to him, it had been a month since I'd last seen Zuko, but Suki held me back. "Never!" "You can't go with him remember," she whispered under her breath. I tilted my head down, that's right I can't be with him anymore. He already has enough enemies but if they found out that he was having a child, who knows what they would do to him. "Take one step closer and I'll slit her throat." If I didn't know her then I'd swear that she was serious.

All Zuko could do was grind his teeth. "What do you want for her safety?"

"Order your men out of the village and promise me on your honor you and your men will never come back!"

"Okay, pull back men!" Zuko growled.

"Wow, your actually complying, you much care a lot about this girl's well being. What is she to you, your lover?" My faced turned a bright crimson.

Zuko tried to keep an emotionless face, but I could still see a little red on his face. All eyes were on Zuko now, hanging on his every word, "She is… she .. is just bait for the Avatar, as if I ever fall for a water peasant!"

I felt his eyes trying to make contact with me, but I just couldn't look at him. I knew it was a cover up but it still hurt a little to hear him say it. Besides there was still that little place inside me that said "why would he ever fall for a water peasant?"

"Oh what a shame, and here I thought you would be a cute couple. Well, I guess there really is not use for this girl anymore, since you obviously don't care for her." "Fall down," we whispered as she hit me lightly on the back on the neck. I obliged.

The second I fell Zuko charged, I guess he was angrier then I thought. "Stop! One more step and she's dead." Zuko stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes were furious as he tightened his fists.

She picked me up then jumped onto a box then a roof facing him the entire time. She turned her back for a second and noticed Zuko raising his arm. She showed him me again, and he lowered his arm. That's right, Suki, use me as a shield I don't mind.

After she jumped a few roofs she started heading back to the ship. "Nice acting, Katara." She whispered, I guess she thought we were being followed, I wouldn't out it past Zuko.

"Don't worry, Katara, I got you." That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

--------------

Earlier Zuko had followed Katara and her kidnapper back to their ship. Traveling in the shadows of trees. He wasn't going to let them take Katara away form him without a fight.

He would have taken her back then and there but it was getting later and he could feel his powers getting weaker. He planed to attack at sunrise.

Now it was almost sunrise and Zuko couldn't stop thinking about earlier. Why did I say that? Zuko loved Katara but he couldn't let everyone know about there relationship. His enemies they would go after her, just like this. Have I done something to this woman to make her want to take Katara from him? I will protect Katara with my life no matter what cost.

Zuko looked up to see the sunrise, he smiled as he stood up. When I defeat the Fire Lord I will ask Katara to marry me. He swiftly boarded the ship undetected, I guess everyone was still asleep. He headed to the bottom of the ship, they probably have her in a cell down there.

He noticed the ship was almost entirely made out of stone, how it was able to not sink was anyone's guess. Attacking the ship by himself didn't seem like as good as an idea as it was earlier but he had to save her. Zuko looked through every cell and to his surprise they were completely empty. I wonder why they gave a prisoner a actual room?

The second we got back to the main deck he heard a women scream, "Fire bender!"

Zuko was caught by surprise but he was still able to hit her hard enough to knock her out but not kill her. He was against hurting women but what could you do when they were attacking him.

"She escape!" Said a random solider. I turned in hope to see Katara, but two women ambushed me and knocked me down.

"We got the fire bender now go find the girl!" This caused my eyes to burn, they were not going to get Katara again. I got up and knocked out the two girls as I looked for any sign of Katara.

Another women came out. She threw a few punches at me, but I was able to catch her fist and pinned her against the wall, "Where is she? Where is Katara?"

"Who?" She asked innocently.

My eyes flashed with anger, "What did you do to Katara?"

"Ooooooh Katara well, funny story about that Zuky. May I call you Zuky? Well when we met up earlier Katara was brought back here. I'm not sure why really…." She kept rambling on about nothing, she was just testing my patience.

"Get on with it! Where is Katara right now!"

"Grou-chy, well after ten minutes of stalling plus the fact that they haven't been on the ship all night. They should be a good distance away from here, so unless you know exactly where you're going your not going to find her."

"But you're going to tell me!" I growled angrily.

"No actually I'm not because they didn't even tell me, they just asked me to stay on this ship with a few other people to stall you as long as possible. We didn't ask any questions."

Somehow I had a feeling she was telling the truth. That means that they took the real boat and left, probably last night. I looked out to sea, "Damn, Katara I will find you."

--------------

Earlier

I woke up when we got to the ship, "Katara, you know Zuko was probably following us."

"Yeah I know."

"He's probably going to attack the ship so I have an escape plan. We're going to borrow a ship from the village we helped. We'll take the real ship and go back to Kyoshi. We'll have a few villager stay on the fake ship and stall Zuko even more. He won't even realize we're gone till morning."

She was right, we could leave without any problems. But I wouldn't be able to see Zuko anymore. "What about the villagers, they might get hurt."

"We're only going to use women, and Zuko has too much honor then to attack a defenseless woman."

Yep it sounded full proof. I guess this is it then. I looked inward to the land. I took one final look at everything I would leave behind. Goodbye Sokka, Aang, Appa, Momo, Zuko for now. I turned towards Suki, I can't go back now, "Let's go."

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry if there are some mistakes I kept rewriting and changing it during the middle so everything might not flow perfectly. And oh I got my first somewhat threatening review! I'm so happy someone wants me to update so badly that they would threatened me, okay so it a really bad threat but o well. Anyway I know exactly where I'm going with this, somewhat, so I should update within a day or two. Don't worry it's going to get better and it's not too excessively long. So till then.


	5. healing your wounds

A/N: Okay people were getting confused so I labeled the point of views. If it's un labeled it's mostly like Katara. And I'm going to be out of town so I made this chapter extra long. Oh and thanks FireChildSlytherin5 for reminding me to update. That's about it hope you like it.

-------------

2 Months later

It was a nice day outside so I decided to take a walk. There weren't many day like this anymore, the weather was so warm for being the beginning of winter. I've been living with Suki for a while now; I'm three months pregnant. My stomach is starting to show a little.

"Ms. Katara, Ms. Katara!" I turned around to see a big group of girls coming towards me. "Will you tell us another story today?" They pleaded with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, I will. Lets go down by the lake."

As we passed some stores the owners waved at me, "Ah how are we today Ms. Katara?"

"Just fine, how are the fish today?" I asked the fisherman.

"Great, they're really biting today!" I smiled, it was like this everyday. Suki would leave to practice at the dojo, the children would ask me to tell them a story about the Avatar and the fights against a misunderstood Fire Prince, and the store's owners would ask me how I was. It was a nice, peaceful life. I still often dreamed I could fight along side Aang and Sokka or be held in Zuko's strong arms but they were only dreams, I sighed. I hope they're okay.

Everyone sat down as I began, "Okay now today's story is about how Prince Zuko saved the captured Aang from the clutches of the evil Admiral Zhoa. Now.."

"Ms. Katara!" A man screamed as he ran down the street.

"Mr. Shou, are you okay? What's wrong?" This wasn't part of my daily routine.

"There's a man at the entrance of the city. He's injured please help him, Ms. Katara. I'm going to get Ms. Suki." He ran off towards the dojo, as I left towards the forest.

When I got there I noticed the warriors green outfit. He's from the Earth nation. I got closer and I froze…. Haru. What happened? Is he dead? Why is he so here? I cautiously walked up to him, "H-haru?"

He groaned, at least he's not dead. He probably shouldn't be moved till his wounds were healed, so I removed his shirt and poured water onto my hand from my skin. I started healing his open wounds and some bruises. My mind was racing a million thoughts per second.

"Katara!" Suki called out as she ran towards me, "What happened?"

"I have no idea, I already healed him but we need to wait until he wakes up, help me move him." Suki and me, well mostly Suki since I'm not suppose to do heavy lifting.

After a few hours Haru started to wake up. "Where am I?"

"You're in Kyoshi. Not too far away from your village but far enough to wonder what you're doing all the way out here."

"Katara?" He rubbed his eyes like I was an illusion or something. "Katara, it's really you!"

"It's nice to see you again," It had been a few years since I last saw him, and he had gotten a lot cuter over the years (as if it was even possible). "What are you doing all the way out here?"

He was silent for a while, "You know we got everyone's town back from the fire nation. It was a hard fought battle." He still had that brilliant smile, but it quickly turned more serious, "The water nation heard of our victory and came over to make an alliance, but the fire nation got word and attacked…. they killed my father."

"Haru… I'm so sorry." I didn't know what to say, he risked everything to meet his father last time and now he's just gone.

"It's not your fault. It's those damn fire rats! I have to go back Katara, I have to avenge my father!"

"You can't fight, your still injured! Please take it easy."

"I'm sorry but I have to fight, besides I feel better then earlier, how did my scar heal so fast?" He asked noticing that his arm didn't have a gash in it anymore.

"Oh, I healed you. My water bending has gotten a lot stronger still we last met."

"You can heal? Katara, will you come with me? Many people are injured and unable to fight from their wounds, will you heal them?" I have a baby I have to protect. Shouldn't I look for it's best interest. But I can't abandon on those people asking for help.

"Yes, I'll go with you."

"Haha, think again Katara, your not going anywhere." Suki said as she enter the room.

"But people need my help! I can't just live my life knowing that people are dieing because I decided to abandon them!"

"You can't go in your condition, your not the only one you have to protect anymore." Damn, she's right. I don't want to lose my child.

"Isn't one baby's life worth the life's on hundreds of men."

Suki was silent… she knew I was right, "But…," she sighed, "fine, but I'm coimg with you."

I shook my head no, "What if the fire nation came here, who would protect the village? You have to stay here."

She frowned, "Fine but you have to promise to come back."

"Don't worry I will." I said as I hugged her. There's no way I can die now, there's still so much I have to do.

"I'll go get some supplies." With that I left the room. I got some water, enough food for two days, and two blankets since sleeping bags would be too heavy.

It was silent the whole walk to the beginning of the forest where I first found Haru. Suki was walking with us to see us off. She was still really upset that I was leaving. I didn't know how to comfort her though. Actually… "Well, I guess this is it. Take care, don't get killed." I could tell Suki wanted to tie me down so I wouldn't leave, in fact I could she her fingering the rope in her pocket.

"Thank you for everything, we'll try to stop the fire nation before they're able to get here." She nodded a thank you.

I hugged Suki one last time, "Here," I handed her my mother's necklace, "it's a promise that I'll come back. She looked like she was about to protest but smiled softly. "Take good care of it." And with that Haru and I left.

It should only take us a few hours to get there, but I packed extra food just because Sokka use to be hungry all the time. I sighed I miss him. "Are you okay, Katara?" I guess he noticed I sighed.

"Yea, just fine." Even though I really miss Sokka and Aang, and I feel bad leaving Zuko but I couldn't stay with him, I'm his weakness.

"Hey I've been wondering, where is Aang and Sokka? I didn't see them in the village."

I knew, it was only a matter of time until he asked, "Aang is learning fire bending and Sokka is with him."

"If you don't mind me asking, but why aren't you?"

Can I tell him? Should I? Yeah, I can trust Haru. "I-I'm pregnant."

He stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Do they know?" Haru was beginning to recover from his shock.

"No, I ran away."

"So may I ask who the father is?"

"If I told you, he could be endanger."

"Did he.. Um.. Did he ra," I cut him off.

"No! Zuko wouldn't do that!" I covered my mouth. So much for not telling.

"Zuko? As in Prince Zuko as in the son of the Fire Lord Ozia!"

"No, of course not." Maybe he'll buy it.

"You're a horrible liar." Maybe not.

"Please don't tell anyone. No one can know he's the father."

"Then tell me, does he even know?"

"No, that why I ran away. Sokka and Aang wouldn't understand if I told them, and they would hate me forever if they knew I was having his child! They don't even know I like him. And I don't know how to tell Zuko, because I love him, but he has to fight the fire lord with Aang and defeat him so they can stop the war. I can't burden this on their shoulders." I started crying. I knew all of this all a long but it's just so much harder to hear it out loud.

"It's okay, Katara, cry, let it all out." He started to hold me, but I felt no warmth. Zuko was always so warm, so comforting. Why did this happen? All I want to do it be with Zuko right now. Zuko, where are you.

-----

It was now a few hours after my break down. I was so thankful to Haru for being so supportive. I felt bad for putting all of this on his shoulders though.

We were really close to the village now I could see it from the top of the hill. It didn't look totally destroyed yet but it was getting there. Houses were burned down, roofs had collapsed, and people were running all over. We decided that we should hurry up so we ended up running about the last mile.

When we got into town Haru led me to the earth bender's tent, "Sir, I came back."

"Haru, I told you it is too dangerous, you should have fled when you had a chance, instead of come back with even another person to fall victim of the fire nation, we already lost too many.

"But Sir, that's why I brought Katara. She's a water bender who can heal people. She can help a lot of injured people."

The man looked over at me, "She can? Find then send her over to the tent of good fortune."

"Which one is that?"

"The one that use to be known as the 'Tent of Ill Fortune' until King Bumi said it sounded too depressing and changed it to the 'Tent of Good Fortune'. So I guess it also the 'old ill but now good tent'."

"Okay, can you get a lot of water delivered there?"

"Sure."

We went to the 'Tent of Good Fortune' and wow, people were lined up out side the tent. It was horrible. I started at the back of the line and got out my skin to pour water on my hand. The man glared at me, "Back away you leech!"

"It's okay she's just trying to heal you." I looked at Haru confusedly. Sorry but they call the water nation's leeches because they came right after we finish taking back our land."

"Oh," I said as I continued to heal the man. Discrimination, I guess this is what Zuko has to deal with all the time.

People kept coming one after another, it seemed like I was healing for hours but I just kept telling myself I need to save just one more life. I was too busy healing everyone I didn't hear when a man yelled., "Run fire benders are coming this way!"

But I did notice when Haru got behind me blocking my light. "Haru can you move? Your blocking my light." It started to irritate me when he didn't move, "Haru, will you please move."

"I don't think so, little girl." I turned around and wow was that not Haru.

"Zhoa."

Zuko-------

"Uncle, why are we here?" Asked Zuko. Ever since Katara left he's been acting like his old cold self, but a only worst.

"I ran out of tea, besides everyone could use a break we've been traveling ten days straight."

"No break! It will make them soft we have to keep searching for the Avatar." The avatar escaped a few days after I lost Katara. I still can't believed that happened. In truth I haven't really been looking for the avatar, I've been looking for any leads on Katara.

"Come on Prince Zuko, a break wouldn't hurt anybody, besides they look like they have some nice shops. Come, let's go to the town." I growled as I followed, we're never going to find her if we keep stopping like this.

I looked around in town, and I couldn't help but feel that they was something familiar about it. That's when it happened. A girl dressed in green and had a lot of make-up bumped into me. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." That's all she said and she left again. There was something about her.

I scratched my head, no I've never been here before. I wouldn't know her. Then my eye caught glimpse of a blue necklace on the ground a few feet away. I looked around but no one seemed to notice. I walked over to it and gasped. The necklace was… Katara. It must have fell out of the girl's pocket which means. She knows Katara.

"I'll be back later, Uncle." I ran as fast as I could towards where the girl was heading. I ended in a dojo filled with girls pretending to be warriors.

"Excuse me, do you need something your interrupting our class." Apparently she was the leader.

"Where did you get this necklace?" I held it up with my eyes flaming. She started to search her pockets frantically.

"Uh… class dismissed, we're practice tomorrow." She waited until everyone left to talk to me. "Give me back my necklace!"

"Its not your necklace! Where did you find it!"

"It's none of your business! Now give me it back!" She charged to grab it but I easily dodged her. I placed the necklace in my pocket as I side stepped her kick and flipped her leg over. She took my legs out from under me and got up. I growled as I kept throwing punches while she kept stepping backwards until she was finally backed against the wall. I took both of her hands and pinned her to the wall.

"Now tell me where you found it!"

"I'm not telling you!" I hated to use force on a women but I needed to know so I started to heat her hands.

"Tell me or I'll set you on fire."

She didn't respond to the threat so I kept heating her arms till she groaned, "She gave it to me!"

"Why?"

"It was a promise that she would come back, that she wouldn't die." Where could she be that could be so dangerous.

"Where is she?"

"She's in another village down the road. There's a war going on and Haru asked her to help heal people." Haru? I could feel my blood boil, isn't he one of the rebels Katara mentioned before.

"Who's Haru?"

"Why do you care? Is she your lover or something?" That's when it clicked, this is the girl who took Katara that first day. I slapped her across the face.

"Why did you take Katara that first day?"

"Ask her yourself."

I growled as I left. Katara gave her necklace to her. Did that mean they were friends? Then was the kidnapped staged? Did she ran away from me to be with Haru? I growled again as I started running towards the next village, I'm not going to lose you again Katara.


	6. To love you

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating again. Anyway this is kind of sad, hope you like it.

Zhoa grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to my feet. "Where's the Avatar," It was more of a statement then a question.

He thought we were still together? I guess that means Aang has been safe for a while. I couldn't help but smile at this news. "I wouldn't be smiling if I were you." He growled.

I used my free hand to punch him, but he caught my fist. "Let me go, I don't know where he is!" I tried to wiggle out of him grip but it was of no avail.

He laughed, "Yeah, like I'm suppose to believe that the avatar just ditched his friend." I couldn't take it anymore, I spit in his face. Okay so it probably wasn't the smartest idea.

He cringed in disgust then spit on my face. He pulled me closer then whispered, "You're going to cooperate or would you rather I kill all these people." My eyes widen, how low could he get. Threaten me with the lives of injured men. "So what's it going to be?"

"I'll help." It really didn't matter if I didn't know anything, I just wanted Zhoa to leave these people alone.

He had a victorious smirk on his face, "Take her to the ship." He threw me to one of his guards and I was lead to the shore. I hope Haru got away okay.

When we got to the ship there was a long line of men tied up just standing around on the deck. I guess they ran out of cells. I looked around but I didn't see Haru. I wasn't on the deck for long though. The guard led me to a room that only had a table and two chairs on each side. It must be a interrogation room. The guard pushed me into one of the chairs and we waited.

I looked around for any source of water or chance for escape but I only saw a small vent. Damn, how am I going to get out of this? Maybe he won't come, it's already been a half hour.

I noticed the guard wasn't really paying attention anymore, just staring into space. I took a deep breathe, it's now or never. I got up really fast and kicked the guard in the crotch. Okay so yeah it's kind of low, but hey I'm desperate. The guard went down fast, and I headed for the door. I opened the door in rejoice, freedom! But of course that was cut short when I saw Zhoa standing outside.

"Couldn't wait to see me?" He smirked, how annoying. Defeated, I walked back to the chair instead of having him drag me. He followed me and took note of the guard who was still in the fetal position. Zhoa picked him up by the collar and threw him out. Then he walked over the other side of the table. He leaned forward, "So where's the Avatar?"

Zuko------

Where are you Katara? I could see the edge of the forest up ahead, but there wasn't any sign of her so far. How far of a head start did she get? I was getting cramps but that didn't slow me down. Nothing's going to stop me from seeing Katara.

I saw a village down the hill, it was completely destroyed. Houses were burning and bodies laid in the street. Please don't let Katara's be down there. I ran to the village as fast as I could.

When I finally made it to town, I looked around frantic, but didn't find anyone alive. I kept wondering the streets looking for anyone who could tell me what happened. That's when I noticed a line of men just sitting outside a tent watching other parts of the village getting burned like they were just waiting for death.

"What happened here?"

The man looked up and gave me a soft smile. I noticed he was holding his side tightly, "Only the inevitable. The Fire Nation came to settle this dispute, and took everyone prisoner. They left us because we'll die anyways." He lifted his arm and I could see a blood soaking his shirt and covering his arm. "Too bad they took the healer, she might have saved a few of us."

That perked my interest, "What healer? Who took her?"

"It was a girl, about your age, dark skin and long black hair. She was quite pretty if you ask me, but she was taken to the Fire Nation's ship."

"Katara…" I muttered softly. She was just here, I missed her! I'm so close, but everyone just keeps taking her away from me! "Where's the ship?" No, I'm not going to lose her again.

The man pointed me to the shore and I broke out into a sprint. I could see a little of the boat from where I was, but that was enough for me to realize who's ship it was… Zhoa's. I growled, I can't believe he took my Katara! He's going to pay.

I got up to the ship, where two guards stopped me. "What business do you have here?"

"I want to talk to Admiral Zhoa." It pained me to say admiral. The guard left to go find him only to come back a minute later.

"I'm sorry sir, but the admiral is currently busy in an interrogation." I growled. I don't have time for this! I ended up knocking out both guards and ran on the ship. There were so many prisoners on the deck I couldn't tell where anything was.

I ran across the deck when I heard someone scream. Where is that noise coming from? "Now I'm going to ask you again. Where is the Avatar?" I looked for the source of the voice, only to win up in front of a vent.

"I told you, we split up a while back I have no idea where he is." My eyes widen….Katara.

"Now tell me, why exactly would you and the Avatar split up?" This got attention, I was wondering the same thing.

"We… I.. it just happened okay."

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" No way, she couldn't be pregnant.

"What? You're crazy. Where would you get an idea like that." I could hear the fear in her voice, please don't say it's true.

"Know this would make sense, and here I thought you were just getting fatter."

"Fatter! You jerk! I can't believe you have the nerves to call a preg- uh me fat!" She's pregnant. A millions thoughts went through my head at that second: Is that why she left? Does she want the baby? Has she put a lot of stress on herself lately? But most importantly wouldn't she have came to me if I was the father?

"So you admit it. Who's the father?" I could hear him smirk as I leaned forward with anticipation.

"It…. uh.. It's…Haru. Haru's the father of my child." My heart dropped. She doesn't love me… I wanted to cry at that very moment. Here I was chasing the women of my dreams for three months only to find out that she was carrying the child of another.

"There he is! Grab him!" Yelled a guard behind me, but I really couldn't have care less. I was still in shock.

I really couldn't feel anything. I just remember hearing her voice over and over again in my head, _"Haru's the father of my child."_ What more could I say. The next thing I remember it being thrown into a room and looking up to see her face, "Zuko!"

Katara---

What is he doing here? He looks like he's in complete shock. That's when it clicked. Oh no! Please say he didn't hear that. I tried to say his name again but my mouth was dry.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Prince Zuko. So what may I ask are you doing sneaking around on my ship."

He looked up at me for a quick second, just in the eyes, but it felt like an eternity. "I don't know," he said just above a whisper.

I wanted to cry for him, cry for me. I couldn't take it anymore, our first reunion in three months and I couldn't even speak to Zuko much less tell him about his child.

"I'm pretty sure it's against the law to sneak onto an admiral's ship. I could have you sent to prison, probably even executed for saying you were in Fire Nation's waters without the Avatar. But you're lucky I'm so nice. You've suffered enough today knowing that the women you loved not only doesn't love you back but is having the child with another man. Wow that really has to burn your pride. Well I'll let you two kiddies have your moment alone." I was baffled. Zhoa knew about our relationship. Did Zuko tell him? He knew that Zuko over heard the whole thing though like… like he had planned it? And why was he being so nice? What was he planning?

Zhoa and all the guards left the room leaving Zuko and me alone. I don't know how I can look him in the eye after what I said. I wanted to say something, I wanted to hold him, kiss him, tell him the truth, but the truth would only hurt him more. I opened my mouth to say something when he beat me to it, "So you're really pregnant?"

I nodded my head slowly, "Yeah."

"Is that why you left?"

"Yeah." Even though I was only saying one word, I could barely say it.

"So Haru's the father of your child?"

I couldn't respond, I only looked down at the ground.

"Dammit, Katara! Was all of this some kind of sick joke! Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? How could you just leave without saying anything! Did you think I wouldn't care, that I would just let you go? Don't you know I love you, Katara!" He was flaming with anger.

I really didn't know what to do. Zuko was right about everything, I should have told him from the start, but it's too late now. I can't turn back now. I have no idea what made me say the next four words, "I don't love you." It was barely above a whisper but Zuko froze in his spot.

"You're lying, Katara. I know you love me. After all that time we spent together, you have to harbor some kind of feeling for me." He tried to say it with force, but I could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"But I don't. It was just a game Zuko and you lost." I sounded so cold.

"Stop it, Katara! I know you love me! Look me in the eyes and say you never loved me!" He walked over to me and grabbed face forcing me to look into his eyes.

"I have never loved you, Zuko!" … Because I've never stopped loving you, I added mentally.

I saw something in his eyes break. He backed away slowly and turned around. "Congratulations Katara, you're a very good actress. Goodbye, I hope you and Haru have a great life together, Katara. You deserve it." He said softly as he left the room.

I started crying, I'm sorry Zuko. I'm so truly sorry. But to love you, you must hate me…

A/N: Wow, how sad. Anyway this is not the last chapter, even though a few might think so from the title. I mean it could be the last one if some wanted it to be. Actually this would probably make for a good ending but I don't know. Till next time... maybe.


	7. dead?

Zuko

Zuko walked into the hallway. He just stood there for a moment half hoping that she would run out and tell him that this was some kind of sick, twisted, horrible joke that Zhao made her do. That she would come up and hold him telling her that she loved him, to never leave again. But of course that was just wishful thinking. She didn't come out, in fact she was probably sitting in there laughing at him right now. He wouldn't let her see him cry.

He walked onto the deck with his had still down. Then dragged his feet across the floor board. To say the least, he was a defeated man who, at this point, would find shooting him through the heart to be merciful. As he neared the edge of the ship he didn't even realize the band of rebels that headed towards him, not even when one knocked him over. He just fell over looking at the sea sadly.

The rebel looked at him puzzled, "Hey cap, isn't this the guy who owns this boat."

"Yeah, I think so." The guy had long black hair wearing ragged clothing; he actually looked a little familiar. He picked me up by the collar, "Listen here, I'm captain of these men, comply with my orders for now and I'll spare your worthless ship. Now tell me where my people are, starting with the girl."

Could he be talking about Katara? I looked at all of his men, not one of them didn't look like a thief or a killer. I'm not going to let them touch her though, no matter how much she hates me I will always protect her. "Oh you mean the bitch I left in the middle of the forest? Yeah she was fun for a few rounds but she blacked out. Too bad she was a pretty one too." It actually disgusted me that I talked about Katara like that, but I had to sell this.

The guy lowered me a bit as he growled. Why does he care so much about Katara? I didn't get to ponder that question to long though because within seconds he punched me across the face. The punch caught me off guard by a quickly regained my footing only to be greeted with another fist.

The guy picked me by the neck and forced me to look into his eyes. "How could you do such a foul thing you despicable, fire rat!" I was having trouble breathing, but I had to keep up this charade. I laughed merciless. He tighten his grip and punched me in the head causing me to fly across the deck. That's the last thing I remember.

Katara---------

I couldn't stop crying. Why did I do that? What made me say all those horrible things to Zuko? I had to say something before he left forever. I walked over to the door and just stood there. It was a sad truth, but there's no way he would even want to look at me now much less listen to what I have to say. It didn't matter though, I had to say something to make him not despise me just a little less.

I reached for the door, but I couldn't turn it. Even if I did tell him, everything I've done for the last four months would have been a waste. To protect him, to save him from Zhao, the fire nation, everyone. That was my reason to justify everything I've done. Water benders and fire benders don't fall in love, it's an abomination, they should hate each other. So really, what I just did set everything back into the natural balance of thing. I fixed the circle of life.

I smiled as I backed away. Yeah, everything is now the way it's suppose to be, I did the right thing. I took a deep breath. Then stared at the ground, if I did the right thing then why do I feel so horrible. I ran out the door up to the deck, I have to tell him. I need to. I was about to reach the deck when I heard voices.

"Listen here, I'm captain of these men, comply with my orders for now and I'll spare your worthless ship. Now tell me where my people are, starting with the girl."

"Oh you mean the bitch I left in the middle of the forest? Yeah she was fun for a few rounds but she blacked out. Too bad she was a pretty one too." That was Zuko's voice. I slowly backed away from the door. What kind of monster has Zuko turned into?

I turned around and ran. I knew two things at this moment one I had to get away from here and two I have no idea where anything is on this ship. I ended up running into the room with all the prisoners. I was crying a little but I tried to suck it up. These men were going to be delivered to the Fire Lord, all I had to worry about was that the man I loved was a horrible beast.

"Hey girle, mind helping us out here." Called one of the prisoners. I turned around and saw a huge group of earth benders and solders sitting behind bars, but what surprised me was that in front of all the earth people stood the last person I would ever expect on a fire nation ship, the number one fire rebel, Jet. "Katara?"

"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing here though?"

"I got captured while helping these earth citizens escape. The guy who caught me had a cheap shot though. Zuko or something."

I lowered my head. What's wrong with you Zuko? Are you turning into your father? "I'll get you out, where are the keys?"

"Zhao has them."

Zuko-----------

My head was pounding when I woke up. The door opened and my memories flooded back. The man who knocked me out was standing at the door. Who is he anyways? I still couldn't remember. I sat up and glared at him.

"So talk, what did you really do with the girl?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Actually I think I do, but either way I'm going to get under his skin.

He growled, "Where's Katara?"

"Who knows, she's probably out playing with some other guy's heart." I thought I knew her so well then something like this happens and my totally perception of truth is lost with the storm.

"How can you talk about her like that! After all she's done for you! You're scum!" The guy was boiling with rage.

What she's done for me? Don't you mean what she's done to me. "Why does she mean so much to you?"

There was a look of shock at this comment, but a cruel smirk quickly replaced it. "She… she's my fiancé." The guy gave me the most annoying smirk, "Didn't she tell you? I convinced her to leave some loser a while back, good thing too heard he was a fire bender. Anyway, then a week ago I asked her to marry me."

My skin started to burn. No way. No way, Katara left me to marry this guy! I lunged forward at him when I realized that I was chained to the wall. "Oh, is little Prince Zuko unhappy with this revelation?" He laughed again as he started walking out.

He's just messing with me. Two can play at this game, "You're such an honorable man marrying a women who carrying someone else's child." His smirk left and he turned around and face me dumbfound.

"I know whose child she's carrying." It sounded like he was saying it more to himself like he trying to believe what he said himself.

"Really, I guess you'll be surprised when your child's a fire bender then." I didn't want to see his ugly face anymore, so I laid down facing the wall.

He grunted as he ran out. I stared straight ahead, wonder what's going to happen next.

Katara

After about five minutes I got up the nerves to leave the cells and find Zhao, with a lot of encouragement from the prisoners I might add. So here I am wondering aimlessly around some ruthless guy's ship in order to save a bunch of rebels I don't even know. Not exactly what I wrote down on my "where will you be ten years from now essay" but then again it could be worst… I could be pregnant with the child of a prince who hates me while wondering aimlessly around some ruthless guy's ship in order to save a bunch of rebels I don't even know. I chuckled a few times, I'm so funny. Then I stopped suddenly and sighed, this was depressing not even Sokka could make that bad of a joke.

Thus, I continued onwards on my journey to find Zhao. But it was surprising how empty the ship was. It was like the whole ship was deserted on purpose… so like maybe a … trap. To get rid of all the prisoners at once. My face paled, I have to get off. I spun around really fast and ran straight into Zhao.

"Miss me already?" Wow, I loathe that cocky grin of his.

"Of course, I mean how can I resist that sexy grin of yours?"

He seemed a little shocked that I was able to say that with zero amount of sarcasm, and if possible that grin of his just got ten times bigger. He pinned me against the wall and started leaned down when I noticed the keys hanging off his belt. It's now or never. I kneed him in the groin, grabbed the keys, and ran. I was able to turn the corner before he got up. Not that it did me much good because there were a bunch of guards at the end of the hallway.

The boat started shaking throwing everyone off balance. It was like a earthquake on the ship. Maybe the benders we getting restless. It happened again but this time I used time moment of confusion to run past all the guards towards the cells. I was holding the door knob when a strong pair of arms grabbed me and covered my mouth. He pulled me into a closet where I got a glimpse of his face, "Jet?"

"The one and only. Now let's go."

"But what about all the others, we need to set the free."

"No time, the guards all probably figured your heading towards the cells, so we'll get caught if we try to help them. It's better if we leave now." Unbelievable, three years and he's still the same Jet.

"How did you get out?"

"It's…. uh.. it's a long story." He said as he looked both ways in the hallway before he grabbed my hand and started heading towards the deck.

We were almost to the deck when he started talking again, "How long has it been since the last blast?" Blast? The earthquakes?

"Um, about five minutes. Why?"

"Hold on to something." I grabbed on the railing on the stair case when another blast came.

Jet laughed, "Right on time."

As we emerged on the deck, there were signs of a pirate ship or a cannon. In fact, the ship was still docked. We were about to leave when I was pulled back by my other arm. "This wasn't a part of the deal, Jet!"

Deal? "Well things change." He pulled me so I was out of Zhao's grip and punched him. "Letting that jerk kill Zuko wasn't part of the plan either!"

I started backing away from the two of them terrified. Zuko's dead? I sprinted off the ship crying. What am I suppose to do now? I ran threw the town and headed towards the forest. I finally clamed down a little, but I was still panting hard. Zuko is the type to die, he's proven that so many times before. I just have to believe it. I felt a tap on my back and turned around. "Oh my god."

A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in a while. Okay so first off apologizes:

1 **Funny-filip-guy **

My favorite editor, okay see I thought that I needed to update like really badly, so I kind of didn't check the rest of the chapter with you. (Sorry) And just so you know I have idea who he's going to be I'm still deciding.

2 **To my loyal fans**

I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner

3 **To everyone who didn't understand the whole why she lied thing**

You see she had to lie to protect him. You see she's loves him, obviously, so he loves her back. Anyway so if everyone knows that they are lovers then Zuko, who has many enemies, could be in danger. Because love, as so I'm told, is a powerful thing. And they would do anything to hurt him like say, I don't know, take Katara and put her threw mind blowing torture to get to him. So now that she's pregnant, it's like she's a double whammy, the baby and her. She has to lie to save him from falling to the whim of his enemies, people he don't like, so the baby is safe.

4 **To people who read the last response**

For patronizing you.

5. **Those who were offended with the whole "god" comment.**

Sorry, probably won't happen again.

I think a lot of people were out of charater but I'm not sure. Oh yeah, and the second part of Zuko's POV might not make a whole lot of sense… I fixed it but I didn't go back over it after the edited, so things could be messed up so yeah…till next time, I guess.


	8. Sweet Release

Okay so it's a short one, but I love it! It's so… I don't know what to say without spoiling it somewhat.

I've been sitting here in the dark for about half a day now. I'm starting to get hungry, but I would never admit it. My fire bending is still intact, but I'm waiting for nightfall escape. I've decided to rest till then, but it's hard not to think about everything that's been going on.

Katara my so call lover has just admitted to never loving me; I was just some fling to past the time. Did I ever really love her, though? I mean we spent a lot of time together, but did it mean anything? I kept trying to think of one moment where I could say that there was undeniable proof of our love. But I really can't find one. It all could be like she said an act, a game, or maybe it was all just a dream. One amazing dream that I would gladly give my life for just to relive it once.

It wasn't all a dream though, I know that for a fact. Because dreams aren't real, and I know undoubtedly that I love her. I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I would do anything to protect this one truth.

I sighed as I could slow feel my power fading. It must be getting closer to night. The boy slammed the door open and dropped a tray of food on the ground, "Eat you need to keep up your health, because I want to see you suffer as long as possible." He tone was icy cold. What did I ever do to him? He said that Katara is his fiancé but I don't believe him, not one bit.

I've tried hard but I can't seem to place a name to his face. He started to walk off, I need to know the name of the man who seems to get so much joy out of the thought of me dieing. "What is your name?" I didn't even turn to face him.

He stopped in his place, I could hear him growl as he tighten his fist. "My name? After all this time and you don't even know my name?" I could feel him send a death glare at the back of my head, "You are scum!" He walked over to me and picked me up by the back of my neck and started punching me. I used some of my fire bending to get him to back off but the chains stopped me from doing to much damage.

In the end, he had such a bigger advantage. I was only able to get a few punches in while he kept beating me mercilessly. It seemed to go in a patterned: punch in face, kick in stomach, stand me up and elbow in face, then as I fell to the ground knee in gut, repeat. Every now and then he would throw in a punch to my neck and back. But half way threw he took out a weapon, I couldn't really see my vision was blurring, but it looked sharp. He started cutting my skin. Some how even though I knew he was slicing threw the layers of my skin, this felt good. My thoughts of loneliness started fading and all I could think about was cut harder, take my pain away. Was this really torture or my sweet release? After what seemed like hours, he got tired and tried to throw my bloody body across the wall, but my chains restrained me causing my wrists to ache as they were cut against the metal. I tried to open my eyes, but I didn't have the strength. "After all the pain you put me threw," Hard to breath, " everyone, Katara, you don't even both to know the names of your victims." I wonder if I'll live? "Well remember mine good," I can barely hear him, "it shall be famous," I'm losing too much blood, "for the one who killed Prince Zuko. It's…." I lost conscious.

Katara-

I rubbed my eyes. This can't be. I have to be imagining this. Am I dreaming? "What are you doing here?"

"Gee, all this time and I don't even get a 'Hey, how've you been? Long time no see.' Katara?" He smirked.

I laughed a little. Yes, this is real. "Oh, Aang." I ran towards him are hugged him. There were a few tears in my eyes.

It was only five months, yet he seemed to change so much. He was taller, a few inched taller then me, more muscular, I guess he learned earth bending, and I could just tell by the tone in his voice that he was more mature. I stood admiring him for a few minutes before I realized there was a sexist boy following him. We parted, "Where's Sokka?"

"He's… I don't know. After you left… we had some difficulties. We couldn't go on without you, it just didn't seem right. So we split up. I went to go learn earth bending, and Sokka promised that he would find you. We said that we would meet up again but… Well past is past right! So, how have you been?"

I was kind of surprised Aang didn't ask me what happened that day, but I guess since he didn't want to talk about the past with Sokka, he wasn't going to ask me either. "Fine, I've been living in Kyoshi with Suki for a while. It's been… nice."

We just stood there for a moment, it was kind of awkward. Aang has changed so much, he doesn't seem as care free as before though. I wonder what happened with Sokka?

There was some rustling in the bushes, I turned to look and two men jumped out. There was no water around and I was still tried from running. One guy was about to attack me when Aang did an earth bending move. He caused the man to fall on top of the other. Who are they?

The guy on top got up and came at us with a dagger. Aang easily repelled the attack with a gust of wind. The dagger flew out of his hand and landed in the other guy's arm. He tried to suppress a scream, but the pain was written all over his face. I have to help him.

"Aang do have any water?" I could see a reluctant look on his face but he slowly nodded and handed me a skin full of water.

I poured the water on my hand then leaned over the wounded man. I slowly waved my hand around the wound, I could feel a sense of uneasiness as he watched me. It healed instantly, and the second guy laughed, "Who need friends when you got enemies like you?" He pulled out a second dagger and placed it by my neck. "Now you come along peaceful like or else this girl's blood it spilling all over the ground." He said to Aang.

I sighed, no good deed goes unpunished. The other guy grabbed Aang with a sad expression on his face., at least he's humane. They forced us to walk with them towards the center of the village. I could tell that they were probably earth nation and not benders. Both had hazel eyes and brown hair: one had long hair that was tied back and the other had short hair.

As we walked I could hear the guy holding Aang ask, "that symbol. your an air bender, right?" Aang nodded, it's not like it wasn't already obvious. "Hey isn't the captain…"

"Yeah, he is." The guy holding me interrupted him.

We got to the very center of the forest when we suddenly stopped. Both men looked around like they were trying to find something, but there was nothing in sight. They let out a low pitch whistle that kept getting higher until I couldn't hear it anymore. The next thing I knew two ropes dropped out of the trees and pulled the guys up.

The guy held me really close to his chest. I blushed a little, this is just like last time with Jet. I shook the thought out of my head, but it shocked the guy that was carrying me and he dropped me. Luckily we weren't at the top yet but the fall was still enough to knock me out when I hit the ground.

Zuko-----

I groaned in pain as I tried to sit up. The full moon still up, so I guess I only been knocked out for a few hours. "Damn." I muttered. My body ached all over, and I could feel dried blood all across my face.

I turned my head and I heard something shackle in the corner. I tried to adjust my vision, but it was too dark to make out what it was. I scooted closer and was able to make out the outline of a body.

It moved slightly and moaned. The person opened their eyes, they were blue, and looked right at me. She screamed and scooted away from me, "Get away from me!"

"Katara?"

"….Zuko." Her voice seemed frightened and unsure. Why is she here? I thought she was the fiancé of the torturer?

"Zuko…" She cried out again. She lunge towards me and hugged me. "I am so sorry," she sobbed into my chest.

I was shocked, was everything that happened earlier a dream? No, I knew it was true but either way I could never hate her. I smiled softly as I stroked her hair, "Shh Katara, it's okay. Everything is okay." I breathed in her scent as I held her. I felt like I was protecting her from the world. It felt so nice to comfort her again. To be there, to love her.

A/N: No cliff hanger this time. Well kind of but you have to infer really well to get it. If you get what happens next chapter I'll dedicate a chapter to you! Okay anyway there's like five days left till the new season of Avatar! I just saw the commercial and wow it looks amazing! I think I'll update before that to honor it! Oh and to make sure you have something to do while you wait there are a bunch of Zutara video on youtube(dot)com. Okay so now I'm ranting. So, till then!


	9. reality

Zuko

I could feel myself still smiling as the warmth from the sun being to touch me. Without opening my eyes I reach out in front of me only to grab air. I frown as I try to reach my hand out again to find Katara but get nothing but air.

Slowly I begin to pry my eyes open. It's too bright to really see anything so I cover my eyes with my hands. The scars on my hands seems to of faded away. I guess she healed me last night. I turn around hoping to see her sleeping body but only she's not there. I look everywhere in the room. Nothing. Where is she? Did they take her? Did those bastards take Katara away from me again?

"Hey, get in here!" I scream hoping someone would hear and get the captain. That bastard's going to pay for taking her.

I could hear a little commotion going on outside. Whispers like, "He's up," and "What going to happen," is all I could make out. What did they mean? I didn't get to ponder this thought too long though because within second the captain slam the door open revealing his monstrous self in all his rage.

Why is he so mad? "About time you woke up." His tone was icy cold. "Your wounds seem to of healed nicely in your sleep." Doesn't he mean by Katara? "It just all the more fun to hurt you again."

"What did you do with her? Where's Katara?"

The guy eyes practically bulged out. "Why… what are you trying to accomplish by asking such ridiculous questions? Are you trying to torture me or are you just trying to deny the truth?"

What is he talking about? "What do you mean?"

"Yes, that's right deny it all you want but I know the truth!" His face is turn from me but I think I can see a small course of water running down this cheek. No way… why was he crying? "You killed my sister!"

"Huh?" Was all I was able to make out before he came sprinting towards me.

His punches are much harder then before. He slam my head against the back of the wall. "I bet she loved you! I bet you were the world to her, but then she takes off and you don't seem to care." He's a demon. Punches came from every directions with god like speed. Why does he think I killed his sister? "Then after all this time I try to find her and you kill her!" In the time between punches I barely see his face however it was clear to see that tears flood it.

He starts to kick me. I feel all my healed wounds start to open again as I gasp for life. He doesn't give in though, he starts beating harder and harder. Is he getting joy out of this? I weakly gasp, "Why?" Half of me wanted him to hear, yet my other half thinks that if he hears he'll just start beating me harder.

He stops instantly. I guess he heard me. "Why? You don't know why I'm so harbor such anger towards you?" He stares directly at my batter body waiting for a response. I huff as I slowly shake my head no.

I could see the anger building up inside of him grow as he answered, "I never stopped her. I knew she would run off in the middle of the night going to you, running to her _lover_." A look of disgust cross his face as he struggle to say that word. "I waited for her to tell me. Yearning that she would love me enough to share that one secret with me, but she never did. She never said anything to us, just acted like everything was okay all the time, but it wasn't, I knew. The way you looked at each other when we fought, the way you would never actually punch her or aim a fire blast at her. I could tell you had feeling for each other."

"You know Aang and me split up. He told me that he loved her too. More then just a sister though. He said I was too obsess with her. That I was going crazy, but I wasn't… he just didn't love her as much I did. Compared to me, he didn't love her at all! After I killed a troop of fire nation soldiers he said I went too far and left…. I didn't need him though. 'I can find her by myself' that's why I told him. But now I can't." He stop talking as he begin to cry. There's a long pause, but we didn't speak. There was nothing I could say to comfort him and nothing he could do but tell me and cry.

His sobbing start to lessen as he begin to rant again, "Why you? Haru, even Jet but not you! The one who tries to stop Aang from saving the world. First you take my mother, then my father leaves us to fight you, then steal my sister's heart, and you kill her. You kill my sister, one of my best friends! How could she love you? You're such a fool, Katara."

Katara

1 week earlier

I open my eyes, but quickly close them again. The sun is way too bright. I groan as I try to sit up. Opening my eyes again I notice I'm in a field, how did I get here?

I try to stand up, but a pounding headache causes me to sit back down. What happened? There was no sign of life around me. I notice my blue water nation shirt is gone, and instead I'm in a raggedy brown shirt. It looks like it belongs to a guys, why am I wearing it?

I wonder if Zuko's okay… if he's even alive? Don't cry Katara, you know Zuko. He's not the type to die. "Hey you're finally awake." I look around, who said that? "Up here." I look upwards to see Haru sitting in a tree.

"Haru! What are you doing here?" I try to stand up to hug him but my head ache wouldn't let me.

He laughs a little when he sees me fall, "I'm the one who brought you here."

Brought me here? Where was I then? I start to remember Aang and being captured. Wait Aang… what happen to him after I left? "Where's Aang!"

Haru looked a little upset and confuse by my question, "Aang? You haven't seen him in months remember?"

I shake my head no. "I just saw him. Where are the two men who captured us?"

A grin cross his face. I could tell he was trying not to laugh his head off, "If that's all we have to worry about then don't."

What does he mean? He must have seen the confuse look on my face because start explaining, "The guys who dropped you came back down and started asking why you were asleep. I told them you were going to bleed to death, even though you weren't bleeding. They started running around in circles screaming, I guess you were important to them. So I told them I would 'dispose of the body' and they said they need your shirt. That's why you're wearing mine." (FYI: He's still wearing one)

"Oh." I was kind of skeptical to the fact that two idiots have my shirt, but I really didn't want to know why they wanted it. "We have to go find Aang!"

He frown a little at my comment, I wonder why? "No way." Plain and simple that's what he said. I open my mouth to argue but he being to add to his comment, "You are not to get into harms way, you're about to be a mother remember? You can't just think about others anymore, you have to worry your baby and what's best for him."

"Okay your right." No your not! Aang is the future of the world! And I'm sorry but the world's future is more important then the life of even my baby. I know that's a horrible thing for a mother-to-be to say but it's true.

"Hey, I'm going to get some food you must be hungry." I nod and he smile. I have to leave, I have to save Aang.

Zuko

I killed her. My love, hope, my reason for living is gone. My country, my honor, my birthright is means nothing to me now. The worse part of all of this is that my hands are forever soaked in her innocence blood and I don't even remember any of it. My head hurts now. Yesterday after Katara's brother, Sokka I think, left I tried to sleep but I kept thinking about what he said.

_Flashback_

_My heart stop. The boy with the avatar… that's him. Katara is his sister. But what does he mean? I didn't do anything to Katara, I love her. _

"_You don't remember do you?" The guys voice seem a little more empathic. _

"_They say that when you do something horrible your brain instinctively suppresses that memory, so you don't suffer as much." There was a long pause we both couldn't look each other in the eyes. _

"_I would know if I killed Katara." I told him. _

"_You know… I didn't believe them when they told me. I thought that you would actually be kind of good for her when I thought you two were going out. You'd make her less naïve. However then they showed me the shirt they found by the river. I told them that wasn't enough proof but…. But then one of them told me what they found in your pocket," he slowly places his hand into his pocket. Then just as slowly he takes it out with something in his palm. Extenting his arm so that his hand is right in front of me, he open it and showed, "my sister's necklace." _

_End Flashback_

Why did I have her necklace. I can't remember. I know I gave it back to her a long time ago so why did I have it again? My head hurts so much. My body aches. I know she was here before though. I know. My wounds are healed from before… at least they were. Am I going insane. I can't be.

I want to sleep but I'm afraid. Every time I close my eyes I keep picturing every sort of death imaginable. Each crueler then the next. First it was just me beating her to death which it just plain cruel if you think about it, but no that's mercy compared to the others. Slow torture that last for hours, chopping off her limps then burning them in front of her one by one, killing her baby then a village and making her watch before a blade threw the heart. But there is one particular that I keep seeing over and over again. This one is more callous then all the others combined.

In this scene she is happy at first, her child has just been born. Her brother comes. He doesn't believe it's really her, so he tries to kill her for taking the identity of his sister. Aang tries to stop him but is killed each other. Sokka begins to beat her and her child is dropped on the ground crying for it's mother. I come in and kill Sokka. I burn him alive in front of the child and Katara. Katara looks at me; she's afraid of me. "Love me" I command. I know I'll hurt her, but I still tell her to love me. She says no. A group of people come by and I kill the first one, "Love me." I command again. She tell me I'm crazy. This happens over and over again then she runs away with her baby in hand. And I follow her. "If you don't love me then hate me." I place a dagger in her hand and threaten to kill the baby. She can't kill either of us and tries to stab herself, but I stop her. "Goodbye, Katara." I say in an icy voice as I kill myself. She cries wanting to kill herself but must live for the sake of her only child.

"Zuko.." I turn my head to see her again. I keep seeing her, but this time she's real. I know it.

"Katara…."

"Zuko, I need you. I'm hurt please come to me." She falls to the floor. and I run to her.

"It's okay Katara, I'm here for you." I hold her softly in a moment of bliss and she stabs me in the back.

"You're such a fool, Zuko. As if I could ever love you." I bleed to death as I fall out of my chains.

----

I woke up depressed. I knew that was going to happen, it happens ever time. I've been have dreams of her coming to me wanting me, loving me, staying with me only to have me dead in the end.

That didn't matter though, she can kill me a thousand times, and I can still never forgive myself. Why did I do it? All I wanted was to protect her, but I couldn't. I killed her… my hands are forever soaked with her blood.

They gave me water. All I do the entire day it wash my hands, hoping that the red will rub off, but it won't. Why won't it come off? I start rubbing harder, it's still there.

Come off! I didn't mean to do it! I didn't mean to! Please stop torturing me! I froze, no, it's already night again. I hate night. Every night she comes back, and she kills me. It's the same each night. It's only been a week, yet it feels like forever.

I looked over to the corner and there she was. "Katara… please stop. I can't take it anymore!"

She's silent as she walks forward. I look try to look away from her, but I can't. She's real this time. I know she is.

She stands next to me but doesn't talk. She just stares at me. I looked into her void eyes. They no longer glow or sparkle, they're just their empty, emotionless. "Zuko…"

"Yes, Katara,"

"Zu…" Someone interrupt her by screaming, "He's escape." I look away from her for a second to see flames appearing outside. I wonder what all the commotion is?

When I look back she was gone. I guess she wasn't real this time. I sigh as I sat by down.

Katara

Now

It's night time, I've been traveling under the lighting of the moon for a few days now. Ever since I ran out of Haru while he had been sleeping to be exact. I need to save Aang, but he couldn't understand that.

I sigh my to do list keeps getting longer. To do: save Aang, tell Zuko about his child, not get caught by Haru, Jet, or Zhao, and find out why two creeps took my shirt all before I return back to Kyoshi alive.

There are big flashes of light above me and I start to wonder what's going on. Is this where the two guy's tree house is? I notice a rope hanging down to the ground. Must be my lucky day. I know this is a bad idea, but I have to find Aang. I grab on to the rope and it automatically begins to pull me up threw the trees.

I reach the top of the trees to find a huge village. There are explosions going off everywhere, I wonder if Aang is trying to escape? "Hey, over there" I hear to voices call out. No, I'm going to get caught.

I ran threw the village in the same direction as every one else, so no one could tell me apart from anyone else. It seem to work because the guy to call out to me stop following me. I could hear grumbles come out from the door I was in front of so I look into the house from the window and gasp. Zuko…

I went into the room. Don't cry Katara. "Zuko."

He looks up with hatred in his eyes. "Come to torture me again?"

"What?" Is this really Zuko? What's happen to him, he looks horribly beaten.

"Why are you torturing me, Katara! I know the truth! I know you're not real!"

"Zuko, what are you talking about?"

"Go away!" I step back as his a flame appered in his hand.

"But Zuko.."

"I said go away!" He hit me with the flame and I scream in pain as it hit my hand.

"What's going on in here?" Sokka's voice said as ran inside. He froze. "Katara…." He notice my hand then turn to Zuko and jump on him, "You hurt my sister!"

"You see her…. She's real?"

A/N: Okay it's ten minutes before the next season, andI promised to update so the last part is really screwed up because I didn't think it threw at all. But hey,I updated, oh and just so ya know. Zuko was knocked out for a week that's why his wounds were some what healed.Okay, soI hope you had fun reading this plot hole filled chapter.


	10. Fourth Reich

Hey, I'm not dead and I actually updated! Okay well, I don't know if you thought I was dead or not, but I stop checking my mail (scared someone might have sent me a death threat or something) so I didn't reply to any reviews. But I actually checked it today, and no I didn't get any (kind of disappointed that I didn't). So anyway, I've been reading about the holocaust and I realized wow this is practically the Avatar show. I mean the whole conquer the world thing with Hitler being fire lord Ozia, Germany as the fire nation, and the little resistance group is Aang and his friends. I don't know kind of, not really, but I think so. Anyway here is the lovely story that I've been meaning to write for the last three weeks: P.S. This is a Katara dedicated chapter.

I slowly move my hand into the freezing water. The water begins to form like gloves around my hand. I relax a bit as my once brunt hand is being soothe back to their former glory. After taking my hand out of the water, I begin to rub it making sure that I healed is right. "Perfect." I said half heartedly.

Millions of questions should running threw my head right now. Why is Zuko and Sokka doing here? Why did Zuko attack me? What are they doing in their little "meeting" right now? Is my child okay? Will Zuko want it? Where's Aang? I don't want to be burden with the answer though. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I know I should prepare myself for the worst case scenario. I'm not though. I'm nothing thinking about any of that.

Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. Take everything one step at a time Katara. I keep telling myself that. Trying to figure everything out at once will get me no where. I laugh a little, it's been so long still I've talked to Iroh, yet I still use his advice so much more then Zuko.

Sokka gave me a room to sleep in after the incident. I don't know how he was able to authorize that, but I didn't ask him. The room itself didn't have much to offer since it is small and carve out of a tree. Inside the room there is only a bed that bathes in the moonlight because of the single window that hangs above it. There's water dripping from the sill of the window. I'm not facing it, but I can sense every motion of it. Slowly as begins to collect enough water to be pulled to down by gravity and splash as it hits the growing puddle. Drip, drip, splash. Drip, drip, splash. My heart beat starts to move in sync with the water dropping.

"Aug!" I rapidly stood up. I can't take this anymore, I have to go find Zuko! There's no door leading in or out of the room. Sokka told me to stay here, but as soon as he left, I heard him whisper for an earth bender to remove the door. Does he not trust me or something! I glare at the window. It's my only hope to escape. Knowing Sokka though, he probably placed a guard there to make sure I wouldn't try anything.

I bend all the water that's left in the bowl and begin to freeze into several cubes of ice. I place them into Haru's torn pockets hoping they wouldn't fall out. Once I made sure that the ice wouldn't fall out, I start to bend all the water from the puddle on the floor. This time I don't freeze the water though. There's not a lot, but I bend it into a whip. Looking out the window, I see that there is only one guard. I take a deep breath, I hope this works. Shooting the water out of the window, I quickly use the whip to cover the guard's mouth and nose.

After a few second of struggling, the guard passed out from lack of air. Please say I didn't kill him. Gathering the water back up I begin to freeze it and place it with the others. Then I hopped out of the window and ran towards the guard. Yes, there's still a pulse, he's still alive.

Freedom! I look around. Where am I?

Well, I can't give up now! There's a long bridge in front of me that is the only thing, except for climbing down the tree, that keeps me isolated from the rest of the "village", I guess you could say. I ran across. After I got to the other side, I bent one of the ice cubes into a small sharp knife and cut the ropes that held the bridge. I felt sorry for the guy I had knocked out but when he comes to, it will cause problems for me if he goes around telling people I'd escaped.

Where is everybody? There are no people or birds anywhere around. It's as if the whole village has been deserted. I walk by, looking into a few house as I go, and still no one. It's only been a few hours since I came. There's no way the hundreds of people that were up here left. Why would they anyways? It rained for a bit earlier, but that's hardly a reason to evacuate.

I continued to walk around, it's amazing how much they have built. There are houses, all craved out of trees. Everything from single rooms to three floors. I think I'm walking in a market place right now because here there are stands stick out of the trees and they have colorful sign. All the stands are boarded up right now though. It's strange though, they have every type of shop imaginable from food shops to brothels, yet they don't seem to have a hotel. Who would build all this in the trees anyway?

That's when I heard the faintest noise of people talking. I start to run towards it, not even trying to be stealthy about it. The voices begin to get louder as I approach, except it sounds like there are a lot of people. I start slowing down as I hear a large crowd cheer.

As I cross another bridge, I could hear some one talk as if dictating orders then more cheering. "Where is that coming from?" The crowd settle down and I could hear the dictating voice talking again. I look down and threw the cracks in the wooden bridge I could see a large crowd. "There's another level," now I really am amaze at this village could construct such a domain.

I start leaning over the side of the bridge to get a better view at who is talking. There must have been at least five hundred people in the crowd and all faced a small stage. I could barely see the two people who were on stage. A tan man was talking, "And today shall be remembered as the day Oblivion first struck the Fire Nation! We will conquer all and create the Fourth Reich!" The man's threw his fist in the air and pause as the crowd copied his action and cheered. What's going on down there? "And this," He said holding the second man on stage by the neck, "shall be the first victim of the our wrath! We will cut him up and send him back in pieces to the fire nation to show we can be as merciless as they!" I froze in horror, this can't be happening, "The gods must be praising us as he has allowed our first victim to be none other then the Fire Lord's son Prince-"

"ZUKO!" I couldn't contain myself any longer. Everyone is looking at me now, dead silent but nevertheless shock. I don't care though because Zuko… My Zuko is looking at me with the long passionate eyes I thought I would never see again. This could be the happiest moment of my life. For some strange reason I felt like he understood everything now just by looking into my eyes. That this really is his child, that no matter how much I deny it I will always love him, that without him I wouldn't be strong enough to live. Just how much is every moment wroth? Because I would give anything for this one moment to last for the rest of eternity.

A/N: Very, short I know, but I like how I turned out. And can anyone guess why I did it like this? No, it's not because I've been reading the holocaust way too much. (Okay, actually it has a little to do with that) But for the most part, which I hope some one realized by now, is that I screwed up. You see, it took me so long to update because I noticed that Katara is only three months and three weeks pregnant. Last time, I checked babies take nine months to be born. So I had to think of a second plot to waste time, wasn't easy either. Anyway hoped you liked it, oh and I'm putting up a little poll. What will Katara's child be? Pick anything from avatar, to double bender, to non bender, to miscarriage, to triplets, to quadruplets whatever. Oh yeah boy or girl too. Oh yeah and FYI Reich ispronounceRight.


	11. Ice Cold

Ditching out on your responsibilities is fun. I skipped the last two days of school, and now it's summer! But my best friend is a way for a while so I'm depressed. Oh yeah, You probably want to red the story that I've been meaning to write for the longest time. Oh and for all those people who I asked for help thank you sooooo much for replying. My E-mail was packed for weeks, yep that's just how popular I am. (Reality: no one replied, and I think that you've all died in a freak lawn mower incident.) Anyway on with the story!

People below me are screaming, "Spy," and, "let's skin her!" I can barley hear them though. I'm too focus on Zuko. I can sense him telling me to leave, run, but I can't. I won't leave him, not again.

The bridge begins to rattle underneath me. My eye contact with Zuko breaks for a second as I look up. Two men speedily approach me. I'm not going to run though, I want to be taken to Zuko.

My eyes close as they come closer. I hear my heart beat, in a smooth rhythm. The sound of a child crying comes to me. I open my eyes and as if time slows down I see everything in slow monition. The baby… it's mine. That's right if they catch me there's no way they'll let me keep my child; it's Zuko's. Zuko or my child? Hmm… Well Zuko acts like a child most the time anyway not like there's a real difference. If they catch me all three of us will die though. I place my hand on my stomach, though it's not very big I think I feel it's heart beat. I blink, and time goes back to normal again.

Turning around, tears flow down my cheeks as run away. I'm so sorry Zuko. Using my water bending, I take the ice cubes out of my pocket and change it into the form of a sharp knife. I slice the rope to the bridge after making it across. Whew, that will buy some time. Bending the water back into ice cubes, I lean forward on my knees and take deep breaths.

The two men on the bridge push their arms in a forward monition and create another bridge out of earth. If they can earth bend then why do they even need a bridge? I moan as I keep sprinting forward.

The leafs of the trees seem to be getting darker as I go further in. I look around for another path.; soon the one I'm on will be completely pitch black. A huge branch catches my attention, if I climb around the tree they'll will probably be another path. Foot steps could be heard behind me. Anything is better that this. I leap onto the branch and start making my way to the core of the tree.

Ten minutes of walking go by and I still have yet to reach the core. I'm bond to be getting closer though, soft voices can be heard in front of me. There must be a house in the tree. As I get to the tree I hear a familiar voice, "Report back to Zhao that Zuko is dead."

My heart skipped a beat. Am I really too late… I could hear their conversation in the background but I wasn't listening to it. "Captain, shouldn't we actually…"

"No need," The captain interrupted, "I'll do the handy work myself."

I slip to my knees with my face in my hands. This is all my fault. I've been consumed with to many lies.. For what? To protect something I don't even know if I ever really had? How strong was Zuko and mine's relationship to being with? It was all based on lies. The only things that could ever symbolize a strong relationship between us is this child. And he doesn't know its his. He'll never know….

"There she is!" Lifting my head, I see the two earth benders from before. Escape is futile… I didn't even put up a fight when they came to grab me. They place wood made hand cuffs on my hands. The idiot earth bender decided to use the wood from the thin branch above us, and sure enough, just as he got the hand cuffs on the branch broke making a loud crashing sound.

All the commotion is heard by the people in the tree, so they came out to see what happened. Jet is one of those people. At first he looks piss that someone had interrupt their meeting, but once he realize it is me, he's frown turns into a sick smirk. "Well, well, well Katara my darling, if you wanted to see me that bad then just come to my bedroom instead of sneaking around outside." He came disgustingly close.

"Don't gross me out, Jet. Now, what have you done to Zuko?" I growl. Must remember insult later, Zuko now.

His smirks becomes even bigger as he grabs hold of my face, "Now, why would you want to hang out with a loser like that when you have me right here?"

"Why don't you just tell me where Zuko is and you won't have to stand there asking stupid questions all day." If you insult him he might not tell you where Zuko is. (A/N Reality: I suck at come backs)

"Fine, I'll tell you where he is… for a kiss." Is it possible that I actually saw Jet's smirk grow bigger? But is he out of his mind!

"Will I get to talk to Zuko?" I have to, there's no other way. Maybe comparing this to other things will make me feel better. The Odyssey, Homer had to go threw so many trials to get home. Nope that was probably easier. Romeo and Juliet, they had to die for each other. No, I would rather die. Midsummer Summer's Dream, Puck turns into a donkey. I wonder if he would want to kiss me then still? This is so not working.

"Of course, I'm heartless but not cruel." I could see him trying not to laugh from his own joke. How sad. He leans in closer as I close my eyes tight. I feel his hard lips place again mine. His tongue tries to gain access to my mouth but I keep my lips tightly sealed. Unexpectedly he places his hand on the back of my head and tilts it upward. I gasp enough for him to penetrate my mouth. I try to pull out but he keeps his hand solidly against my head. I can't take this, I open my mouth more letting more of his tongue in the dig my teeth deep into his tongue causing him to pull back immediately. "Well aren't we feisty." He said with a smile like he actually enjoyed it. "Take her to Prince Zuko."

As the guards lead me away I spit out some of the blood I cause from biting Jet. The thought of the kiss made me shudder. He left a foul taste in my mouth. "Here we are." One guard says. I freeze. What am I suppose to say to Zuko? I nod slowly to the guard as he tell me I have five minutes. I swallow a lump in my throat as I enter.

The room was pitch black, no light escape from the cracks of the door. I guess they didn't want him to gain strength from the sun. I see a figure laying on the ground, must be Zuko. I call out to him, "Z- Zuko." It sounds more like a question then anything else.

No reply. "Zuko, please listen to me." I walk over to the figure.

Still no response, "Zuko!" I place my hand on it then scream.

"Stop screaming, wrench!" I look over at the voice and sure enough it is Zuko who took a step out of the corner of the room and lights a small fire with his bending. I look over to the other figure and apparently it was a dead skeleton. "Oh… It's you Katara." He's voice tends to soften.

"Zuko…." I really don't know what to say. "I-"

"Two minutes left!" Yelled the guard. Way to ruin a moment.

"What do you want? To rub it in my face again how good of an actress you are?"

"Zuko you have to know! This… this right here," I grab onto my stomach, "is your.. our child."

He looked at me with cold unfeeling eyes, saying nothing. "Aren't you happy?" I finally ask to break the silence.

"About what?"

The pieces to my world began to shatter. "What do you mean? This is you're child."

"Oh, so now that we're stuck in the enemies' fortress that becomes my child, Katara? Not after everything we've been threw, but just when you need help, then it becomes my child?"

"No… it's not like that.." I try to say.

"Katara! My loyalties have never changed from the day I was exiled. I've been threw so much, and I've learned a lot. I know that things won't change for no reason. That is not my child, nor was it ever. Don't lie to me! Not now or ever!" He grab my hands and pulled me close to him so I am looking directly into his eyes. "I loved you Katara, but I've learned from that mistake. I hope you survive threw this event, Katara. But if you do, I never want to see you're face again as long as I live." He release my hands and walk back into his corner. Not even taking one last glance at me.

The fragile shell of my world… have just been trampled on. Without my shell I am wounded bird left to die. And I shall die without hope, without happiness, and without love.

Zuko POV

Even if that was another act or not.. If she still had any feelings for me that should have broken them. I wish I could believe her, that that is really my child. That I have a heir to become the prince or princess when I take the throne. If only life could be that easy and I could forgive her and we could have a family in fire kingdom. If only…

The door broke down. I slowly turn my attention to the door to see the cause. A rather large man walks in, "Come, you have been summon to face off with the Captain."

The Captain? That's Sokka right? I begin to follow the man without question. If I take this guy down there are too many others here. I would be taken down shortly. Plus Katara might still be around.

The guard led me to an arena. How they built it above the tree, I have no idea. The guard led me the center of the battlefield and told me to wait. It didn't take long for the crowd to start cheering. What's going on? Out of the corner of my eye I see a man I despised. Jet, ever since I met him I've hated him. He was always hitting on Katara, even when I was right there.

"Zuko you need to die for the sake of Oblivion. So I have taken the liberty of decapitating you myself." He starts to walk side ways towards me as he takes out his knives.

I walk side ways in the same monition, making sure we're directly across from each other. "Too bad, I happen to like my head. Besides there's no way I'm losing to a weakling like you."

Jet made the first attack. Leaping forward he used both knives and ended up cutting some of my shirt. Luckily for him he was able to evade most of his attack. Damn, I don't want to fight this guy. I sent a flame out purposely missing Jet but it caused a good defense for the next attack: a swift kick with a hidden blade in his boot.

Jet went on the offensive, he swift, swing, and swung his knives in every direction. But I just dodged them instead of sending counter. "What's wrong, Zuko? Katara make you soft?"

I started to pant as I kept quiet. I'm not soft, I'm still as cold as before.

"So when was the last time you kissed her, Zuko? Because she taste so sweet:"

My eyes started to burn with flames. He kissed my Katara? First Katara lies to me, then she kisses Jet! There's a limit of how low you can go. I started to aim fist of flames directly at him. This caught Jet off guard causing him to trip. I took no hesitation, I ran up to him and launched a fire ball right next to his head leaving a huge burn mark on the field.

"You really are coward. No wonder you were exiled. You're too soft to ever be considered a fire nation prince."

To be cold. This is how I lost Katara, by being cold. With out her, there's nothing else worth losing. I feel a chilled go up my back as I launched a fire ball straight into Jet's face. A deadly scream pierced the ears of many. "You're not worthy enough to die by my hands, so I'll leave you with this scar that shall forever shame you."

With no one to love me, no one is here to warm me from the cold. I will revert back to my former self, back before any of this happened.

"Mister, please stop it! You've won the fight, don't kill him." A young boy said as he starts to pull at my pant leg. This boy will, one day, join this rebel squad and kill fire nation solders.

"Goodbye, little boy." I said in an ice cold voice. I lifted my hand up to the little boy's face. He blinked once before the ashes of his remain blew off into the wind.

Okay, yea really bad chapter but I'm tried it like 3 in the morning. Took me 3 hours. Okay quick rant. I loved the last two episodes of Avatar. Both made me want to cry though. Why was Iroh looking at Toph though, I mean he could have probably dodged the flame if he was paying attention. Anyway no Zutara, I was sad. Maybe next time. Night! PS I haven't read those three books so don't yell at me if the info is wrong. Oh, and this might be one of the last Katara POVs for a while.


	12. Death

My fastest update yet! Okay, this is a really long chapter. I don't like half of it, but I'm not sure which half. Anyways, everyone kept telling me how much they didn't want Zuko to die…. So please don't hate me.

I walk down a long dirt path. The town is completely empty, so I don't have to worry about being seen. Though, I probably wouldn't have to worry about that anyways. There are few people who would dare to challenge me after my little display. Seeing me incinerate that child really cut deep in the audience. Another man attacked me. He was barely fit to wear the label rebel though. The weakling couldn't even throw a bunch without following the boy in death.

I have no regrets though. I know it was either the boy or my brethren. There's no doubt about it. Children of this rebel nation will grow up to kill fire nation soldiers, so by killing them before they learn to kill fire solider I'm limiting future casualties.

Trying not to sigh, I continue to look through the village. This place is a maze, and the second I find my way out of here I'm going to burn this place to the ground.

I turn the corner, and it's another dead end! The easiest way to get out of here is to be an earth bender. Undoubtedly they created it like this so intruders or prisoners couldn't leave and tell others about this hideout easily.

I walk forward to the walk. Maybe I can burn down the wall, and it will lead to the exit. My fist self engulfs itself in flame as I swing my fist back ready to attack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Called out a voice that I loathed. I turn around to see none other than Zhao.

"And why would that be?" I extinguish the flame and turn to look at Zhao.

"It's filled with blasting jelly," He said stoically. My eyes widen, note to self don't blow holes threw random walls. Zhao begins to grin, "I'm happy to see you though. It tore me apart when I heard Jet killed you." I smirk a little, I win, Uncle, Zhao is gay. "Hearing that weakling defeat you, when it obviously should have been me."

"Tell me, Zhao, why have you joined a rebel group? Have you truly turned your back on the fire nation?"

Zhao smirks a little, "No, not at all. I'm only keeping the nation's best interest at heart. With you exile and Azula too young to take the throne they will have quite a dilemma if sometime tragic were to happen to the fire lord. Because of times of war, they will need to find a new fire lord fast, and who better than the person who has presented the fire nation with the wonderful gift of our traitorous Prince Zuko's head. They'll be begging me to take the throne." He starts to laugh, it disgusts me.

"You'll never be fire lord! I'll make sure of that!" I go into my fighting stance, and Zhao does the same.

We circle each other a few times before he launches the first attack. I easily dodge it, but it hits the wall behind me. The wall instantly explodes and the blast causes me to fly forward giving Zhao the advantage. He rapidly fires random blasts of fire at me. I notice my arm is bleeding from the impact of the fall. However, I fight through the pain and create a fire wall in front of me blocking most of the blasts.

The fire from the blast starts to spread and the next thing I know we're fighting in a blaze of fire. I charge him with a rash set of punches. This takes him by surprise and he tries to back up but ends up toppling over.

I create a sword of flame and rush him. He shoots fire out of his feet causing me to jump back. This gives him enough time to get back up. He claps his hands together making the flame around us even higher. He's going to burn us both alive if this doesn't end soon. Zhao realizes my distraction and sends another huge flame at me. When I realize how close the flame is, it's too close to me to avoid. I try to set up another flame wall but it fails and I fly back into the flame siding. I scream in pain as I knee down.

"Haha, you finally figured out what you were meant to do." He kicks my face and roll over. "I'm heartless but I'm not cruel. I won't prolong the pain, Prince Zuko." He takes out a knife from his back pocket and holds me by my ponytail. I take a deep breath. I blow fire from my mouth causing him to back away shocked. I took this to my advantage and punch him in the stomach with a fist of flame.

Zhao lays before me panting rapidly. I smirk, finally I can get revenge. I lift my flaming fist to plant the final blow. With my fist inches away from his face, a huge gust of wind extinguishes my fist along the wall of flame with were with the voice, "Stop, Zuko!"

A boy swoops down on a brown staff and lands in front of me. He turns to me and I instantly recognize him.

"Zuko, what are you doing!" The Avatar seems more serious then usual.

"I'm about to crease the crest of the fire nation and honor my nation with the blood of a traitor." I pick up Zhao again, grinning at the horrid look on his face.

The Avatar uses his stick to swipe me off my feet. I land on my back, but before I can get up again the Avatar uses earth bending to pin me down the ground. "Zuko, do you really want to act like this? Taking lives of helpless people. You're turning into your father!"

My father…. His comment struck me. Am I really turning that vicious? No, these are more lies! "Release me Avatar!"

"Avatar…" He repeats. "Are we really back to this now?" There were hints of sadness in his voice.

"What are do you mean?" Back to what?

"For a while there, I thought we could almost be considered, on some odd level, friends."

My eyes widen, he knows. There's nothing else it could possibly be. I did so much to hide it though. When Katara was captured, I was so scared. I had no idea where she was, so I let them go hoping they would find her. "We were never, nor could we ever be friends."

The Avatar sighs with a look of disappointment on his face. "Zuko you have to listen to me." His voice is dripping with sadness. "The earth nation… they're almost extinct now. The fire nation is about to secure it's victory. They're approaching the area as we speak."

"How does this concern me? My nation is going to win. I will not try to stop them. Now release me before I kill you!" His talking is starting to bore me.

"You're only going to win lemons with that attitude. Besides you're in no place to command orders." The avatar sighs, "Please Zuko I really need your help. If your nation wins the war then it will all be fire nation, you'll be killed on the spot. You know your father will never take you back with or without me."

"Shut up Avatar! My father will accept me the day I come with you in my hands!" I believe it with my whole heart, I have to.

"What about Katara then?"

"She can go to hell for all I care." I said it half heartedly. I don't mean that.

"You don't mean that. She might have hurt you but how would you feel if she was in the arms of Jet, Zhao?"

"Shut up! They won't touch her! I'll… I'll help."

"Good. Last time, Jet tried to flood a whole village just to get a few fire nation soldiers. They've probably already reach Kyoshi by now. Please, Zuko, help me protect them."

"There are no fire soldiers in Kyo…. Uncle." My eyes went wide with horror. My entire crew is in Kyoshi. I have to help. "Fine… for now, I'll help."

The Avatar smiles, "That's great!"

The Avatar slowly begins to release me. I guess he thinks I might still attack him. Please, I have more honor then that, Avatar. When the he finally let go, I got up slowly. If I jump up quickly then he'll probably pin me again.

We stand in a moment of silence. The Avatar glares at me then he begins to smile, "Let's go."

"We're still not friends." I state bluntly. I don't want him getting any ideas. Turning away I take a glance at his face and still see that goofy smile on his face. Though, he's a little disappointed I can tell he's thinking just for now. I'm not going to ruin his hope, not yet anyway.

The Avatar walks over to me and places his hand on my shoulder, "It's going to be hard to get out of here on foot. Grab on, and I'll guild us out of here."

I stare at him a little with caution, what if he drops me. The thought quickly passes as I hold onto the Avatar's waist. "Let's go… Aang."

I could sense his obnoxious smile. "Right." He takes a few steps forward before launching us into the air. We hit a few tree branches, and I tighten my grip.

We reach Kyoshi fairly soon. Aang was right, gliding is faster. The town is still intact. "Aang, I'm going to go check on my crew, I'll have them prepare for the battle." I turn away and begin to run.

"Don't have them kill anyone!" Aang calls out.

I am a bit surprise he said that. We're in a war, casualties are necessary. However, he is the avatar. "I'll have them secure the safety of the villagers." That should make him happy enough.

I reach my ship, it's been over three weeks, and everyone seems to be enjoying the break. The guard, who is supposing to be making sure no one gets on the ship, has actually fallen asleep. I don't have time for this. Pushing him over, he lands on his head still in a relax manner. "You could just told me lunch is ready, you didn't have to push me over."

"Get up, you worthless bastard!" I say as I storm by him.

"Prince Zuko!" He screeches and stands up instantly.

"Gather all the men on deck," I yell back at him, "And no more sleeping on duty!"

I head straight to my room to gear up for the battle. Aang might not want me to kill, but I have no choice. We're in the middle of a war, deaths are inevitable. I begin to take off my wore out armor. I make a face, it reeks a moldy smell. I need to remember to bathe when I get back. I place some wrap where blood is bleeding, and some lotion on my back to help the fire wounds.

As I begin to place my armor on, memories of when I first met Katara flood my mind. I shake my head, I need to forget about her. However, the thought of forgetting Katara makes me even sadder. "I'll deal with it later." I say to myself as I finish by placing my helmet on.

Uncle will most like be in the captain's coop, so I decide to head that direction, "Uncle!"

"Good day, Prince Zuko. I'm glad you came back. I was starting to worry that something might have happen to you." He says before he takes a sip from his tea while continuing his game of Pai Sho.

"Uncle, a rebel group is about to attack this town!" I look out the window seeing men on the deck, and most of them are drunk. I growl this isn't going to be easy.

"Oh, how tragic, Prince Zuko. What shall we do?" He is still more focus on his game with the captain to really care about the situation. I sigh, I would have preferred a more enthusiastic response.

"We're going to help! Gather all the men then scatter them across the town. Protect these people at any cost!"

Uncle seems a little surprise at my comment. However , he smile and says, "Good plan, Prince Zuko." It's odd, for a moment there I think I see something in his eyes. Almost like he's proud of me. I'm probably reading too much into it though. "Zuko, I'll tell the crew, why don't you go warn the Kyoshi warriors." I nod as I head out the door. "Oh and Katara…"

"Enough, Uncle." I don't want to hear her name anymore. "It's done. I'm through with her." I can sense the room become a little colder along with my heart. I knew we were over but hearing me say it out loud again made me sad. I leave before he can say anything else.

As I pass the deck, the crew seems to sober up all at once. They all seem to look at me awaiting orders. "Protect the town." I yell as I storm off the ship.

I head to the building at the end of the town. That's where I ran into a warrior last time. She was a lot stronger then I had thought. I notice the villagers back away into their houses as I pass by. Aang is right, acting like my father isn't going to win me any congeniality pageants. I try not to let their glares get to me, but I feel sad again: alone, an outcast from the rest of society. Katara…. she never made me feel like this. Even after hearing about my exile she stood by me. I reach into my pocket and feel two things. I try to contain myself from screaming. Both of them are necklaces: one is Katara's necklace that she had receive from her mother before she died, and the other… the other was a necklace I made. I was going to give it to her when I propose to her once the war ended. However, I guess I never will though. I still remember the thousands of times I tried to carve the prefect engraving on her necklace.

I take the necklace out of my pocket and look at it. It's has a luminous crimson glow to it. On it shows a picture of half the sun and half the moon. It's suppose to symbolize a little of yin and yang. Both can only exist when one another…. I think I need her.

I look up to see that I'm right in front of the warrior's dojo, I guess you could say. I am about to enter the front door when I hear voices inside. "He didn't believe you?"

"Yea… Can't say I didn't deserve it though." My eyes widen, that's Katara's voice. I can't face her. I should have to listen to what uncle had to say.

"So, what are you going to do?" I lean towards the door way as I hide behind the door frame.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Katara seems so sad. "I'll probably visit Aunt Woo. She's a psychic and probably doubles as a midwife, so she can deliver my baby. From there I guess I'll become a healer. Maybe I'll move back to the South Pole."

"Katara, you can always stay here. Our village has yet to be engage in the war; you're child would be safe here."

"I'm sorry, the baby might be a fire bender. If he is then I'd be putting the entire village at risk. If anyone knew that a fire bender, the son of Prince Zuko no less, is here Kyoshi will no longer be safe for anyone." Does she know I'm here? Could she just be sticking with a false story in hopes that someone will believe her? No, she'd be putting herself at too much risk. Then.. I stood there speechless, it is my child.

There's a large crash behind me follow by loud screaming. "What's that?" I look in the direction of the dojo. They're coming out! I have to hide, I can't bare to face Katara now. Quickly but stealthy I jump into a bush on the side of the building. I hold my breath until they pass. For a second, I think the warrior notice me.

"We're being attacked!" Screech Katara.

"Oh no, I'll go alert the other girls!" Suki runs to another building leaving Katara all alone.

Go talk to her, I'm sure she'll understand. Who knows, maybe you're even be able to give her the necklace today.

No! You're better off without her. All she does is lie and cause drama. You can do so much better then her. Why are you even here? To keep some promise to the avatar? Round up your crew and leave, you owe nothing to this town!

By the time my little debate ended Katara is gone from my view. I slowly get out of the bush. I better go find Aang.

I run across the town seeing patches of my men scatter about the town. Apparently they aren't having much luck getting there cooperation. I decide to step in. "Attention! Anyone who does not flee the town will get burned to a crisp. I don't care where you go, just leave if you don't want to be killed!" The few who didn't heed my warning I dealt with personally. One included a punk kid who's left hand I a third degree burn. Aang would have gotten mad at me if I killed him.

After exploring the town a little, I found Aang standing right in front of Sokka in a little show down. "Why are you here, Sokka?"

"Fire soldiers are here. They need to die!" Sokka screams back. I look back and forth at the two of them wondering if I should interfere. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Katara watching the very same scene in front of me. What is she doing? It's dangerous out here!

"Sokka, there's no need to kill everyone in this village in doing so!"

"You're so naïve, Aang. If I don't kill everyone they will continue to live on letting the fire nation step on them, which is only making the problem worse!"

They stare at each other in a moment of silence. "I'm sorry, Aang, but it must be done." Sokka lifts his hand and snaps it. Hundreds of rebels coming from every direction appear ready to fight.

"Get ready to fight your freedom!" Sokka screams punching the air above him.

Just then, even more fire nation troops appear at the edge of town. A few fire at the rebels knocking them down. Katara runs out with her skin. She can't get involve in this! I start to run towards her and fight begins.

Many rebels fire at me; I dodge as many as I can, only firing at those who stand in my way. The entire town seems to be burning up in flames.

It's a very bloody scene and Katara is working as fast as she can. When I finally reach her a man appears behind her about to attack her. I jump over her and tackle the man, bring back my arm to punch him in the face I hit something. I turn around and if time stops I see Katara;s shocked expression. I hit her in the stomach.

"Z- Zuko," It's official now, the entire fight has stop for us, "do you really hate me that much?" Katara turns away and starts to cry as she runs.

"Wait!" I run after her as fast as I can, but it still feels like I'm moving in slow motion. I see a man pull something out of his pocket and throw it towards Katara.

"No, Katara!"

---

I place both necklaces on a stick in front of a pond. This entire island has turned into a graveyard. Both sides paid hefty casualties. Oblivion lost over one third of their entire army along with one of it's leaders, Sokka. Fire soldiers, on the other hand, lost every single member of there troop that marched into this town, with the exception of my men. Suki died along with a few of her comrades. The others left with the Kyoshi citizens.

One death however cut me the deepest. Katara…. Too many people died that day. No one could identify one person from the next. When I saw her fall, I couldn't take it anymore. I slaughtered everyone in the entire village.

Aang, he tried to stop me that day. I couldn't stop myself. My ticket to the throne, it was never really there. I realize that now. The avatar is gone. He could be dead, no one knows. I attacked him that day. I can still remember his exacts words after I attacked him, "Maybe you were right. Maybe we can't ever be friends." That was the last time I saw him.

I stood there in front of the stick with the two necklaces, "I will come back to you one day, my love. I'll give you a proper burial. But first I have to rule the fire nation. I will become a benevolent king. Then things like this will never have to happen again. Never… never again."

So I didn't kill Zuko. You guys should thank me. Anyone? Maybe? Anyway, I think I could have done a better job with the ending, but I keep thinking and nothing's coming to me. Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but that poll was to just hear what you thought. It wasn't really going to effect anything from the start. Wait no, that should be affect right. No, effect. I don't know I'm not good with effect and affect. Oh well. The story's ending fast as the final two chapters are about to lead this stunning story to a tragic close. Did that sound as cool as I thought? Oh and if you didn't get that whole he hit her stomach thing, it means he might have killed it. Which kind of doesn't matter anymore. Till then!


	13. The Final Battle

I look into the mirror. My eyes are cold like ice now. The passion that once burned in them has long been extinguish along with my hopes of raising a family. I am defeated. My love Katara, I killed her. It was my fault that she died, and our only child… I killed him with my own hands. I can't stand to look at the sick beast I have become!

Throwing my fist at the mirror it shatters into hundreds of pieces. Blood slowly drip down my arm, pieces of glass cutting into my skin like razors, but I can't feel them. I place my hands over my face as I stare downward into the shattered pieces of my life. With every shard of glass I can see another memory of Katara and I. Why? Why won't it let me forget! Why must I be tortured with the thoughts of my beloved everywhere I go!

Blood from my hand starts to drip on the glass. Images of our last moment together floods into my thoughts leaving unwanted burns in my mind. I could have saved her, I know I could have, but I didn't.

I pound my fist into the wall where the mirror once stood. The shards inserted in my hands dig deeper and deeper into my skin. A crimson color has now painted the wall, and I scream not of pain but of anger. Why didn't I believe her sooner! Why did she have to lie to me? Did she think I would abandon her?

My legs couldn't support my body anymore. Falling to my knees I start to pant. This isn't wroth it. What is life wroth without Katara? I walk outside my private bathroom and held over to the railing. Its pitch black outside everyone should be asleep. Facing towards the sea, I think of jumping over the railing and not trying to swim. If the water is to overtake me then so be it, I will be with my Katara forever.

I hop onto the railing. My uncle, he will be disappointed in my final choice, however he will understand that every man chooses his own path to follow. And this is mine. I close my eyes and fall forward into the sea. Making an impact on the water, I open my eyes seeing air bubble fly pass me. Now, I finally understand why Katara loved the water so much, it truly is a calming element. Darkness overtakes me, goodbye.

My eyes open as I begin to feel a pounding headache. I moan as I move my head and feel soft sand beneath me. I take a deep breath and I can taste salty seawater. What happened?

I sit up in a flash and stare at the ocean as memories of jumping off the ship sweep into my mind. Damn, damn, "Dammit! I can't take is anymore!" I scream as I start to strike the sand around me. Why, why is life so cruel to me?

What can I do now, Katara? I can't die. I can't be with you. I can't do anything I'm useless. I run into the water and fall to my knees; please, come back to me!

It's starts to rain, and water slowly drips down my skin. Trying to die again will do me no good. It's obvious no matter how hard I try I won't be able to die. Katara, do you not want me to be with you?

Waves are getting higher and more vicious. The waves might beat me, but I don't move, not yet. I look into the vast ocean, there's nothing I can do. Wave upon wave, I feel almost as if the water is trying to push me back towards land. Katara, I want to die.

I close my eyes while still standing in the water unmoving. I'm soaking wet, cuts have appeared on my legs as the rocks that have been scatted in the waves rake past me. My body is starting to get a little tried but emotionally I feel nothing. I keep focusing on the last thing I told Katara; I would become a benevolent king. Finally, I've decided there's no way I can die without accomplishing that final mission. For Katara, I will do anything but I will not lie to her. I don't want to give her another reason to hate me.

The sun is barely peeking into the sky by the time I open my eyes. It suddenly comes to me I have no idea where I am. I get up and start to wonder the area. It's weird though this place looks familiar. There's a large cliff and a long dirt path to the side of me. Staring up the path it looks like it's been unused for quite some time. My heart seems to sadden for some reason, I don't know why. Mother….

I start to walk up the path looking at the sunrise over the horizon of the hill. Everything on the top of the path is blurred out by the sun's brightness. The sound of children laughing starts to come into my mind, although I know that no one is around. I can see myself, a younger version, running up this path. I start to sprint as if I'm competing with my past. As I get higher up the path the top starts to come into focus. I can see my mother there waiting for me, the younger me, with open arms. Reaching the very top a flame appears inches from my face. There she is… Azlua. My heart drops. Azula is practicing in front of the palace…. my home.

That's a horrible thing for me to say. It stopped being my home the moment mother died, I was never accepted there afterwards especially from my father. He thought it was my fault she died… he thought it so much that he has me believing it now.

Staring at the at palace walls I start to remember the beach. I stopped going there when mother died. There was no real point to going because I only went to pick her fire lilies.

My thoughts are interrupted with the voice of my hated sister who has just realized my presence, "Well, well if it isn't Zuzu. Coming back from picking more lilies?"

"Azula," I say as if I'm trying to rid myself of the bad aftertaste. She always did mock me for picking mother flowers, always called me weak just like the person who gave birth to me.

"Remembering the dead now that you're girlfriend died?" My eyes widen, how does she know. "Wasn't she a useless water bender or something though, I mean really how low can you go?"

"Shut up!" I throw a wave of fire at her, which she easily dodges.

"Is that really anyway to treat your sister?" She smirks. It disgusts me.

I run towards her and start to attack with bullets of fire. "Is that all you got, no wonder father abandoned you." She states as she easily eludes the attacks.

"Your wrong!" I send countless furies of flame punches at her faster then before while moving in a more fluid motion. I burn her on the right cheek and she winces in pain then smirks. "Your wrong…" I pant as I say again. "You can't abandon what has already abandon you." That's right, I have given up on father I have always hated him. I just wish I had realized it sooner, Katara still be might be alive if I had.

She starts to counter attack. Grabbing my wrists she quickly heats up her hand, I scream in pain and water on my skin instantly vaporizes and the blood from my knuckles pour out. Her flames, the intensity it's so much hotter then mine. I feel my flesh starting to peel; I knee her in the stomach to regain control.

She takes a step back she drops to the ground and trips me. Taking advantage of this moment she flips me forward, and steps on my head then rubs it into the ground. I can feel blood dripping down my face. "Oh, too much for poor little Zuzu to handle?"

How do I expect to fight the Fire Lord, when I can't even defeat Azula? I can feel her digging one foot into my head while the other one is convincingly stepping on my back, preventing me from getting up. Heating the foot on my back I start to scream. The skin on my back is starting to dematerialize this heat is too extreme.

Is this it? Am I going to let everything I've done so far go in vain? Katara, my love I should have done more to protect you. My unborn child, I love you so much, yet I killed you. Mother, you told me to fight even when it's difficult, I don't think I can now.

Azula is now pounding her foot into the back of my head laughing away ranting how weak I am. "You shouldn't waste your time on such weak human beings, Zuzu. You claimed to love mother didn't you? Did you love that water bender too? It's not like they were valuable human beings of any sort. You really are a sad excuse for a fire bender."

What is she? What kind of demon is my sister? "Inhumane wrench!" I can't take it anymore! I scream, grabbing her attention.

My entire body starts to emit heat. I am able to lift myself up, even with Zula on my back. Unable to balance herself she falls over and looks for the first time in her life scared. "I will not allow myself to die by the likes of you!" My fist glow with a white flame and I land a swift punch her in the face.

She holds her face, "You're going to pay for that!" The fire in her eyes starts to heat again as she comes flying at me in rage. It's odd though, it's like she's slowed down. I can see every move she makes, even before she actually makes them. Avoiding her blows has become easy. I throw another punch with my white hands and she soars backwards. She looks up at me with eyes that look frightened? Mercy, that's what she craved. She will receive none from me though.

I heat my fist white hot and form my fire into two long blades. I turn to her, "Goodbye, Azula." I use then as one and in a single motion I slice her across the body, then take my sword and plunge it into her heart. She was a demon from birth and through her whole life, so I took her heart and killed the last thing that made her humane.

She took a silent death, too proud to allow any noise that might amuse her killer, me. The beast is dead. I fall back for a moment tired. There's still the fire lord though. Sighing I reluctantly get up knowing that if I lay around too long I'll get spotted by a YuuYan archer.

I start to run towards the palace. Walking around to the southeast wall I find a brick that's looser than the rest. This is just how I use to escape from the palace when I was younger. No one ever noticed, then again, I doubt anyone really cared if I was missing back then… even now. Shaking the depressing memories away, I slide into the crack of the palace wall.

The crack leads to a dark hallway with dim lighting. I know this place by heart it was my quarters. I walk down the long hall, candles lighting the path every twenty feet. It's dirty, but somehow I expected it to be worst after two years. Heading to the one place I know I'll be safe for now, I head to my room. I still remember prepping for this day. I hid blasting gel in my room incase I might need it when I'm older.

I come to a red huge door. Taking in a deep breath I slowly reach for the handle. My hand becomes tense as I touch the doorknob. Why am I so afraid of my old room? Turning the knob ever slightly a brush of chilling cold air escapes from the room. What's in here? Opening the door I reveal my old room and my worst nightmare. It's been turned into a torture chamber.

I look from one side of the room to the next. The empty cries of the shattered lives that ended here can be heard in my ears. Shadows cruelly taut me revealing every gruesome death that has happened to women, children, and babies there is no shame to these people. The safest place I knew…. Why has it turned it's backs on me now of all times?

Focusing on my goal, I try to ignore the wailing of children as I look around the bloodstained floorboard. Finding the loose board where I had hidden some supplies earlier, I feel an icy touch of a water bender. My eyes widen I can see the hand. Following up the hand I see a strong male water bender, something strikes me odd, though, he has an uncanny resemblance to Katara.

"Who," I begin to ask, but I immediately stop my question when I see him glaring intensely at him.

"She's waiting for you."

I'm barely able to beckon the courage to ask, "…Who?" The second the word leaves my lips my mouth goes dry.

"The one you killed."

"Wait," I call out to him, but he's already gone. The one I killed? What is that suppose to mean?

The chilling air in my room starts to disperse as the shadows of the dead start to vanish one by one. However the eeriness from the encounter has still longs deep in my bones. I can't think of this too much, I have to focus. I turn my attention back to the floorboard and remove it. There's nothing here? Where is it? Spiders and roaches scatter around as I reach my hand into the hole while trying to find blasting jelly. Some one must have found it, damn. In anger I punch the board next to it and it goes down into the floor. Oh no, jumping out of the window next to me I narrowly dodge being killed in a inferno of flames. I should have assumed the room held traps. Landing on the cold ground outside, glass cuts into my skin. Great, now they know I'm here. I sigh as I ready myself for the final battle.

I ready myself in a fighting stance waiting for anyone: YuuYan archers, soldiers, or even the fire lord himself. I wait for a few moments but nothing; no one has attacked me yet. They're just, trying to catch me off guard, it's not working, though. I'm totally focus.

"Or are you?" I jump to the side and slide my right leg backward keeping me in my fighting stance. There he is the fire lord.

We circle each other a few time, then I decide to go in for the first attack. Throwing two flame balls at him, he easily dodges it. My wrist still hurt from earlier, but the blood has dried up.

"Predictable as usually, Zuko." The fire lord retaliates with two fireballs of his own. I'm able to dodge both of them by stepping to the left. I'm about to send another attack when a third ball hits me from the sky. I fall down in pain, when did he have time to do that? I feel a small liquid dripping from my forehead.

Time to take this up a notch. I turn my fists white and form two swords out of fire. I run as face as I can towards him. All he does is smirk, not even worried about my attack. I growl as I strike at him. Using them as a unit I aim for his torso, however all he does it laugh at me and stops my attack with a single fireball.

His smirks immediately turns to a frown, "You're wasting my time." He sends a bolt of lightning at me, however half way threw the attack it split up and blasts me in several areas. I scream, the pain is toxic; I don't know how many more I can last.

His attack… I could barely see him make it. I pant as I jump back onto my feet. He's too strong; I can't beat him straight on. I have to stall. Sending wave after wave of attacks I can't even land a hit. He sprints up to me on my left, I take the bait and send him a left hook, but he easily slides out of the way.

"Boo," He whispers in my ear. Next thing I know I'm knocked face first into a concrete wall. My back wound still hasn't healed; he caused my entire back to start bleeding. I break for air upward, my room. I know what to do. I jump backwards, and sent two white-hot fireballs at him, and he evades them once again.

I smirk, I know he's thinking I'm mad, I mean I missed the target didn't I? The wall behind him starts to crack and two large boulders fall to the ground practically leaving a staircase to my room.

Too bad I was too focus on my plan to notice how close Ozai had gotten. He is now inches away from me; not even bothering to enflame his hand he punches me. I fly backwards, but I'm still able to break my fall with my hand. A surge of pain runs through my hand. No…. I twisted my wrist. I'm going to have to attack fast, but I can't make it obvious.

Running directly at him, I engulf my fist and start a straight on assault. He easily blocks my attacks then punches me in the gut and flips me backward. Perfect, I land harshly on the ground and my head starts to bleed like a river. I take off running at the boulders and using them as steps I reach my room.

"Running away," Ozai asks. He jumps up after me and stands at the only exit to the room; the original door is covered with rumble now. I make two swords again with my white fire, except this time I use them as two beings not one. Predictable, huh? He sends a flamed punch at me and it cuts me on my right cheek. I use this as an excuse to take a step back. I fake an attack as if I'm going to hit him then slide my way beneath him and send a fire blast in the room.

I feel my fall going in slow motion as I see him stand there at the entrance to the room just as it explodes from the remaining blasting jelly. A smile fills my face I've finally won. Crap, I frown as I remember how painful the landing is going to be because I'm landing headfirst. It's odd; I look down at the ground, I don't flinch in pain I just wait to land. A gust of air swooshes between the ground and me and I make a soft impact while landing. I don't think I can move.

I don't know what happened, but the next thing I know Ozai lands in front of me, "Still predictable little Zuko."

No…. this can't be happening. Ozai kicks me across the face. Can I handle much more of this? Ozai beats me into the ground. I try to get up, but I'm losing too much blood. I have enough power for one final attack, it might take my life, but I'll save the world from this man. I'll be with her. Taking all much power I don't even bother to get up, I transfer all of my energy into a lightning bolt. I flip over to my stomach, and stare a death glare at him. Katara this is for you. I send all my power into my final attack, and as soon as I release my attack my world started to blur out. It's just one thin wave of lightening maybe ten feet long. I can hear Ozai laugh, "That all you can do."

Ozai sends a blast at the lightning bolt, however the lightning cuts directly through the middle of the blast disintegrated it. Ozai sent another attack however this time his attack was redirected straight at him and the wave of lighting tears into three waves different bolts. That's when I blacked out. Katara….

I dreamt right then. I dreamt a wonderful dream: a perfect life, an image of my true utopia. It's all because she was there, my flame, my love, my joy, sadness, and all things else wards. My Katara, she's there, waiting with me as our child came dashing into our arms. I smile life is now complete at her as I hold both of them in a warm embrace, yet my body doesn't feel any warmth.

Opening my eyes I see the hazard wasteland that is Fire Nation. Closing my eyes, Katara and my child they're gone along with the fragments of love our together. I can still hear their laughter gradually fading away until it finally dies completely. My eyes open and I feel my heart shatter into lowly shards.

Barely I am able to stand up, panting heavily. Looking around I see Ozai by the wall of the palace. He's not dead yet, I can't let him live, it's a danger to society. I slowly walk over to him, and he looks up at me with a bore looks in his eyes. They no longer beat like the fierce animal they once had. He starts to laugh as he sets himself on fire, "I will not allow a failure to humanity to be grim weeper. I take the honorable route to death." As he continues to burn he neither screams nor show any sign of discomfort, "I have no son…" Those were the last words out of his mouth. His either death, I just stood here and watch, maybe I am a failure.

"I'm not a failure! I'm the proud Fire Lord Zuko!" I keep screaming this over and over again until I'm became satisfied. Then I fell to my knees, I am a failure. I couldn't protect her, Katara. I'm sorry I killed our child, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I let you die. "But not again." I whisper, "I'll have the world remember your name if I have to. No one will ever forget the name Katara! You'll rule the world…. Along side me. Like you were always going to."

I walk towards the courtyard where everyone has now gathered to after hearing all the crashes from the fight. Stepping onto the stage, half the crowd stands in shock as the other cheers my name; I lift my hand solemnly to silence the crowd. "I have defeated Fire Lord Ozai, now past, and heir, Azula, now past, leaving me, Zuko son of Fire Lord Ozai and Ursa the new Fire Lord!" The crowd cheers at the news, and I lift my hands again to settle the crowd. "Never forget the name Katara fore it shall lead us to many victories! This is a new era and we will conquer the world!"

Okay, that's it! The next chapter is actually an epilogue. I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. It took me so many tries to write this. It doesn't even seem that good for a final chapter, but I tried really hard. Please don't hate it! I'm thinking about making a sequel. I don't know though. Tell me what you think after the next chapter. Oh right a preview of the next chapter. Um….

Expect the unexpected it pretty much all I can say.


	14. Epilogue

A/N: So hey, it's been a while! Here's the epilogue that I promised like 5 months ago. I felt that since Zuko and Katara pretty much split this story that the final chapter should start with someone that bonded them together. Okay this might be confusing at the start but just keep reading!

I jump from rock to rock slowly while trying to make sure water doesn't spill out of my bucket. It's kind of hard but you get use to it after a while. Jumping to the next one I hear a loud boom in the background and bird scatter, crying as they flee into the air. Is the Fire Guard back?

Oblivion made our village there new base because the healer lives here. They're suppose to protect us but if the Fire Guard ever found out their base is here, it will be the people of the village who will suffer. I don't understand what they are trying to save us from though. Maybe it's because the Fire Nation won the war 12 years ago, the same year I was born, so I've never known what life is like without them. From what I do know though, I think life is fine. Perhaps that is only because the people of the village have worked so hard to keep our village so peaceful, especially mother.

Mother is the healer. They say that only very powerful water benders can heal, but I don't have the ability however I can bend. I pretend I can't though, and mother pretends not to notice. Not many people can bend in this village, so having the ability makes you different. In truth, I don't want to be different I want to be just like everyone else.

It's sad though, because I've never been treated like everyone else. They've made me an outcast for as long as I can remember. They treat me different because I don't have a father, mother has no husband. My mother lost her memories the year I was born, so even if she wanted to remember she doesn't remember who my father is.

Sometimes mother gets brief visions in her head. She always tells me how the vision in her head is her lover, she knows it. Once she told me how she saved him from getting his head cut off. I wish I could meet this man, and then I wouldn't have to listen to the villagers.

They call me a bastard and say awful things about Mother; sometimes they even make her cry. It's weird though, when I see her cry it's almost like she's not crying for herself but for me. I don't know why she helps them if they make her cry. When I asked her she told me, "With the world in as bad of shaped as it is we have to do anything we can to help each other."

I smile; when I grow up I want to be just like mother. Turning the corner I see the door to out home is open that means a we have a client. Carefully I run home making sure not to spill any water.

Walking into the house I see four men in the living room, three laying down and one prop up by the wall. We have three bed rooms, and all three doors are closed meaning they're being used. Why are there so many people injured?

Inching closer to the man who's sitting against the wall, I notices all the burn marks up his right arm. Observing the other three, they also have burn marks in various places. This must be the work of the Fire guard, have they finally caught Oblivion? My hands start to shake uncontrollably with fear. If anyone, mother will be the one killed. She's all I have.

The door opens and my heart skips a beat. Slowly I turn to see mother coming out of one of the rooms. She seems surprised to see me, but that instantly changes when she reads the look on my face. She knows I'm scared. Giving me a soft smile she walks towards me.

"Mommy… is everything going to be alright?" No words are spoken but she hugs me even with the bucket in my hands.

A man rushes in, "The Fire Lord himself is here!" My feet are wet. Looking down I see the bucket on the floor, water flowing everywhere. Without realizing it I had dropped the bucket.

Mother gives me a gentle glance before turning her attention back to the man, "On what grounds? Does he have any evidence that we've disturbed the peace?"

The man laughs a little, "Since when has he needed a reason to invade a village?" Regaining his composure he tells, "He's knows you're here, he's looking for you."

Tears start to form, but I won't let them fall. I knew this day would come. They know Oblivion is here; they probably always have but never attacked because they were testing her. Mother's abilities. Will they take her? She's the only one I have, if she goes then I'll be all alone. No one in the village likes me; they just tolerate me because of mother.

My mouth slowly moves it quivers as I ask a worthless question, "Is everything going to be alright?"

The answer is no. Our lives will never be the same after this, but I just need some kind of reassurance a simple lie to pleasure me for the moment. She nods. Then she turns her attention to the man, "Tell him to meet me outside of town in a half hour. These men might die if I don't treat them now. If he harms anyone in village, I'll kill him before we talk."

The man grins a little thinking it's a joke, "I'll tell him those exact words, Ms. Katara." I loathe this man. The village has found it to be some sick joke to call my mother Ms. Katara. They think of it as naming a black cat Lucky. Everyone thinks of my mother as the village whore, so they amuse themselves with this game of irony.

Mother bends the water out of my pants and the soaked floor. She gives me a smile before she walks over and whispers something into the man's ear. All I could hear was the words "take" and "safe". Then she returned into one of the rooms. She didn't even say bye to me. Maybe it's because she really does have confidence that everything will be okay. I hope so. I really do hope so.

The man signals for me to follow him. We leave the house in silence. I can hear him grumbling about something to himself. Looking up at him I decide to ask, "Where are you taking me?"

He looks surprised, almost like he forgot I was following him. I wouldn't doubt it either. Thinking for a moment he replies, "First I'm gonna find some one to relay the message to the Lord, then we'll leave the village for a few days till everything cools down. I still can't believe I gotta take a bastard like you with me. Gotta wet my own butt before I check if yours is on fire." He looks down every corner before we walk straight to make sure there are no guards.

"How noble, no wonder your head of the village." I knew our village is full of idiots, I just didn't know it was this bad.

"Well, if you're so brave then you tell the lord yourself," He says in a low whisper spotting a guard.

"Fine, I will!" Right as I start to run off the man grabs me.

"It was a joke. I'm not letting anything happen to you. If you and yer mom survive this in decent condition she's going to have to repay me mighty fine. I got a few ideas of how too." A lecherous grin pops on his face as I look disgusted.

"You have a wife and kids! Have some integrity, scum!" I step on his foot with all my might and he screams. Cursing at me, he smacks me across the face before I can run away.

"See what you made me do? Don't try anything like that again or else you'll have a lot more then a bruise." He grabs my wrist tighter almost like he's trying to cut off the circulation. Dragging me towards the edge of the village I start to think of a plan. There's no way I can let him win.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see men of the resistance group running on the rooftops: one heads towards the center of the village while the other head in the direction of my house. The Lord must be in the center of town. "Coward! Can't you at least pretend to be a man and use the main village exit instead of fleeing into the forest?"

His hands turns into a fist, "Shut up, I don't need a son of a whore like you telling me what to do."

Looking back, "Hi, mom." The man stops dead as he slowly turns. Now's my chance, I bite him in the arm and he punches me releasing his grip he launches me a few feet back. Before he gets a chance to grab me again or continue his beating I sprint towards the center of the town. He doesn't follow. It's weird how I'm safer with the Fire Lord than the village chief.

I'm not testing my luck though. I don't stop running until the market in the center of the town comes into view. Knowing the man isn't following me I slow my pace. My face still stings from both times that he hit me. Rubbing it with the palm of my hand I try to ignore is as best I can.

I heard the Fire Lord is the best Fire Bender in the world. This is going to be the first time I've ever seen him. Stopping right before I get to the center of the village I lean over the corner of the building to see if there's any fighting. There's none. Where is Oblivion?

I saw them pass by they should be here by now. The only reason he's here is because mother is healing Oblivion so much, so why aren't they fighting? Wait, were they ever going to protect the village in the first place? Or is all they wanted was mother's gift?

They must have taken her and ran off! I pound my fist against the wall. Bastards. My blood starts to boil. I have to go find her! Just as I start to turn around I hear a few screams, and I realize I can't just leave the villagers alone to deal with this. After all those years of helping Oblivion with hopes of help, Oblivion might turn their back on the village but I can't, I won't.

Searching the grounds I see three men trying to stand up to the Lord with petty farming tools and a few women stand in the back watching with anticipation.

Using a few boxes I climb on top of the house so I can get closer to the action. Coming almost directly above them the voices are soft but I can hear. "The healer is out helping others so please leave."

My attention turns to the Lord. My heart skips a beat for a moment. This is the first time I've ever met him, yet I feel like I know him. The Lord scowls, "Do you really expect me to believe such trash. I am your Lord and you shall respect me as such! Where is the healer?" His voice is cold, venomous.

"She's not here!" I don't understand why they're protecting her. Do they know she's not here? They can't! Why would they help a resistance group they knew would turn on them? So then why are they protecting mother? We're outcast. They should be happy to give mother up to protect themselves. I don't understand.

The Lord starts to grin; smirking with a cynical look on his face he grabs the man by the neck and starts to choke him. The two men behind him freeze in shock, scared for their lives. "Let's see how long your friend can go without air. Let's make this a game." If possible his smirk turns even bigger, it's sickening, "If you return with the healer and your friend is still alive you win." Sending a glare at the other two one man drops his weapon as he falls back helplessly. Turning around he begins to run away and the Lord lifts his arm. "No one leave alive until I get the healer!"

Just before he swings back his arm and fires it at the man I jump off the roof and push his arm just enough so it falls off course. Every stops breathing for a moment, even the guy who wasn't breathing at all stop squirming out of sheer terror. The Lord throws the man aside and grabs me by the back of my collar. "You dare attack me, boy?"

What did I just do? Why? I am so dead. "I'm a girl, for your information!" Mother always did tell me short hair looked good on me.

"Peasant, you have no place in this fight!" He throws me to the side and then turns his attention to the fleeing man. My lip is slightly bleeding now, there's a bruise forming at both of my checks, but I have to do anything I can to help some one out Mother said so. Just before he shoots I jump on him again causing him to miss again.

Everyone seems shocked that I'm trying so hard to save the life of a man who constantly harassed me. The lord punches me twice, the kicks me in the guts. Throwing me down in front of him I cough blood as I pant hard. "Fool, do you wish to die so soon? Do you wish to see your villagers live another day?" He aims at the women watching at a distance. The women freeze, they can't even move after knowing they're the next target.

"Only a coward would stoop so low." There's no way I can win this fight, but I can at least save their lives. If I bend I might be able to distract him long enough for them to escape.

He shoots and my heart stops. It's now or never. Millions of thoughts run through my mind at this second. I don't want to be different! I just want to be like everyone else! I want to be normal! This power is a curse! Why can't I be the same? Why can't I stop myself from using this power? Why does mother get the gift of healing? How come my eyes are watering so much? Why did I have to be a fire bender?

Using all the energy in my body, I can't control myself, and I fire at his attack. I stop his blast, there's huge explosion. Once again everyone stops. Even the Fire Lord is shocked.

Voices from the side suddenly appear, "Did you see that?"

"It was fire bending."

"You mean a monster like that has been living with us all along?"

I look around and it seems like all the villagers have gathered around by now. Water fills my eyes; I only did it to protect them. I'm alone. No one is siding by me. My heart breaks, I don't know where mother is and now I'm completely alienated. The Fire lord looks at me with pity yet almost sympathize as if he could relate.

Digging under my cloth I grab on to a small red pendant that rest laced upon my neck. Mother, I need you now. A sole tear runs down my cheek. I feel a hand on my head, the Fire Lord looks down at me, "Be proud of who you are."

I don't know why. How did these words of comfort from the enemy calm me down so much? All I know is I latch onto him and started crying. Even with all the villagers I known my whole life, for this one moment I knew I was closer to him, Fire Lord Zuko, then I had to anyone else before. Even if the feeling was fake, just for a moment I wanted to love you.

A/N: I don't know where all you guys got this idea that Katara was dead. MIA is not dead. But wow it's done. Not the neatness but done.

Still filled with so many plot holes like **who was that girl in chapter 4 that told Zuko Katara had left? **That actually was supposed to be Meng, I don't know how but that never actually found its way back into the story. **Where's Iroh?** I have no idea. **Why did Katara lie so much? **It made for a good story. **Where's Aang?** I meant to bring that up somewhere. Oh, well, I really don't know. **Does Zuko know about his daughter or Katara?** He's knows about healer, but he didn't know it is Katara. He's starting to get an idea though with this new girl though. **Did I improvise this story and write it moments before I posted it?** I'm sorry, but I did. That's how I came up with the random plot twists. I couldn't remember what I wrote about the previous chapter. I thought about this chapter though! **Will I write a sequel?** If I ever fix this one I might. I might fix chapter the 12 ending if I do. If some one wants to find out what happens next I guess so. It will be in Zuko or Katara's POV if I do make one though.

And one last thing chap 7-13 confused me. I don't understand what those chapters are about at all. I had to read the reviews to understand. It seems weird for me to say it because I wrote it, but I don't get it. I love this story though expect for the end of chapter 12. I needed something big to happen, but I still have no idea how I ended there. This is the first big story and still is the only story that I completed. Anyway, we made it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
